Do You Want This?
by angelsdee327
Summary: Sick of the ring and traveling, Jeff returns home and finds a reason to carry on. Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

"How in the hell did I end up here? Fricking North Carolina…" Alex sighed to herself, casting her gaze to the window across from her bed where the pre-dawn light colored the surrounding dark in shades of orange and purple. "Oh that's right, I listened to my brother. What was I thinking?" she rolled her eyes with a huff. "He's kicking in Kauai and I'm stuck in Cameron. Where's the justice in that?"

Kicking off the blanket, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, looking out the window. "So, this is what I needed, is it, Kevin? I need to live here and not lock myself away from the world," she mumbled as the numbness seeped through her. "What if I don't want to, big brother?" she shook her head, getting out of bed to start what was bound to be just as useless of a day as all the ones before it.

She started out slow, just venturing out into the yard to do her morning kata. Keeping up with this routine had been her only anchor in the storm that was her life now. It helped calm her mind that was usually racing with a flurry of memories and heartaches despite her outwards appearance of nonchalance.

The street she now called home was a few miles long with five driveways to the individual homes on stretches of acreage. Never liking crowds, this was a decent area for her to reside. The nearest house was half a mile away from hers, which was situated in the middle of the largest trees on the left side of her property. Her two-story home had an acre between it and the road, five acres behind it and another seven off to the right. It was quiet and suited her fine.

A few mornings while doing her morning routine, she could see a few men wandering around the property nearest hers. Of the three, the two youngest would stop to spare her a glance, out of curiosity she assumed. The blond seemed to dwell longest before the older gentleman would call him away.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked the dark-haired woman whom he had seen around the neighborhood a lot as of late. He remembered seeing her move in a few acres down a few weeks back and then nothing, she never reemerged from her house. For the past week, he had seen her from a distance, doing these artful forms of exercises and was curious. "What the fuck is that?" he narrowed his eyes on the interesting and graceful dance-like routine. "Martial arts, right? Like those UFC guys," he pressed on when she didn't respond.

"My kata, a warm up prep for Wushu," she continued on with her martial arts exercises, trying to ignore his presence but the constant shifting of his feet with his hands on his hips disrupted her calm. "Do you always trespass on someone else's property as it suits you?" she grated out while trying to find her center again.

"My family owns the rest of the block. We tend to go where we want," he cocked his head with a smirk.

"Remind me to build a privacy fence and buy a few dogs, big ones," she mumbled while she kept her eyes closed, moving her hands in graceful patterns as her feet took her into different positions.

Jeff huffed a short laugh while he watched her. She had a yard of black curly hair in a ponytail. Her arms, abs, and legs were muscular but not in excess to be unappealing. Her skin was flawless despite the several tattoos that marked her body, a deep tan consistent on all visible flesh.

On her outer left wrist she had a Greek symbol for Ares, the God of War and on her inner wrist she had a yin/yang chakram. A ring of Egyptian hieroglyphs surrounded her left ankle with several more running up the outside of her calf. A violet rose with tribal marks was centered in her lower back.

Jeff loved ink on himself and appreciated a woman who liked to express herself with the same. In fact, she was very attractive, just shy of his height with full breasts and a shapely ass. He thought she was good-looking when he saw her from his property but now that he had seen her up close, he thought she was beautiful.

"You're staring," she dropped her arms to her sides, turning to look at him with a furrowed brow.

"Your eyes are black," he stated simply once he glanced up at her face.

"Have been since I was born, any other observations you'd like to reveal?" she placed her hands on her hips, trying to look annoyed but ran her eyes over his form. 'Nice, love that blond hair, the tattoos and piercings and the body just doesn't quit,' she thought to herself, appreciating the view but showing no outwards sign of it.

"Nice outfit," he grinned with a wag of his brows, pointing at her black sports bra and shorts.

"And you speak your mind, how exhilarating for me," she mock rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "And I see trespassing isn't just part of your repartee," she shifted her eyes to look over his shoulder at the last second when a heavily muscled man with black hair in a ponytail came up behind him, a finger to his lips to hush her.

"You pissing off the neighbor already, little brother?" Matt draped an arm over Jeff's shoulders, smiling at the woman before he put his brother in headlock. "You'll have to forgive him. He was raised in a barn since we couldn't trust him in the house," Matt laughed to her while Jeff launched them both to the ground.

Alex backed up while the two brothers wrestled around on the grass, putting each other in various holds and getting out of them quickly. She had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter while these two men played like they were still children.

"Did you at least show your manners and introduce yourself before you stood there and stared at her?" Matt gritted out of clenched teeth when Jeff twisted his arm behind his back, pinning him face down in the grass.

"He didn't have to, I know who you are," she said before Jeff found himself in a rear-naked chokehold. "Tap or pass out," she hissed in his ear after he released Matt and tried to pull her arms loose. "I've got it locked in and have leverage, Mr. Hardy, you don't have a chance," she arched back, her arms locked in tight around his neck and her legs around his waist until he finally tapped her thigh. "Well, at least you aren't stubborn," she whispered in his ear while she released him.

"How did you do that?" Jeff spun around, still sitting on the grass and held a hand to his throat.

"Jiujutsu," she grinned at him, sitting right in front of him with her arms resting on her knees. "Alex," she held out her hand and Jeff took it in his, just holding it, not shaking. "Are you gonna give that back?" she smiled at him before her eyes darted over his head, focusing on something in the distance and sniffing the air. "I really need that back, now!" she pulled her hand from his, jumped to her feet and bolted towards her house.

"You sure know how to scare em off," Matt clapped him on the back before the door slammed open and she ran across the yard towards them.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked when he rose to his feet, seeing the urgency in her flight.

"There's a fire!" she ran past them across her yard and towards the trees that separated her property from her nearest neighbor on the right. "Here!" she tossed a radio to Jeff while he and Matt followed her through the wooded area.

"What's this for?" he yelled at her while they hurdled brush and weaved through trees.

"Directions!" she broke through the trees first, running towards the five-foot high chain link fence, planting her hands on the top and vaulting over it. They were right behind her when they reached the front of the two-story house, the lower level already engulfed in flames. "Stay here!" she slid to stop, placing her hands in the center of his chest.

"We know the old man who lives here!" Matt started to move forward until she gripped his arm, hard.

"And I'm on the volunteer fire department, I'll get him out but I can't let you in there. Am I clear?" she leveled a hard gaze at Matt until he nodded his head. "What's his name?"

"Jim Masters," Jeff answered.

"You can talk to me through the radio," Alex met his eyes, just realizing that her left hand was still on his chest before she gave him a tight smile and turned to disappear into the flames.

The two men stood there, watching the fire stretch through the house while constantly glancing back at the door for any sign of the woman. Minutes went by before Matt swatted Jeff's chest and tapped his hand that held the radio. "She's been in too fucking long! Call her!" he yelled over the sound of shattering glass and the roar of the near inferno.

"Alex!" Jeff shouted into the radio before his eyes saw a form moving towards them in the smoke. "There!" he pointed at the front door where Alex was carrying Jim across her back and shoulders. They ran towards them, helping her lower the coughing man down on the lawn at a safe distance from the house. "Jim, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he choked out in between coughs.

"Mr. Masters, is there anyone else in the house?" Alex asked the man while she checked his pulse.

"My dog, Sadie," he looked up at her with imploring eyes.

"I'll go in and get her; Jeff will keep the line open so you can call for her. She's probably hiding, scared out of her wits and will come out if you call," she looked at the man, nodding her head at Jeff. "Mr. Masters, I've been volunteering in fire departments for a long time since I tend to live in rural areas. I know I have some time before I won't be able to wander the house but not too long. While I'm looking for Sadie, I want you to think of the one thing you cannot live without and where it is so that I can get it for you before I come out, okay?" she rambled out quickly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you," he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Tell me that when I get back, okay?" she smiled before she rose and moved back towards the door, stopping when Jeff caught her arm. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go back in there! Look at it!"

"I'll be fine. I'm not gonna let that old man go on without his dog and something from his life to hold on to," she held his eyes for a moment before she tilted her head towards his brother and neighbor. "Go keep that line open for me, Jeff," her black gaze held his hazel until he reluctantly let her go.

More time went by while the brothers sat outside and Jim called out for his dog through the radio with no response from Alex. Jeff released the button randomly between shouts from Jim in case she needed to contact them. "Mr. Masters!" came a garbled voice through the comm. "I've got Sadie! Now I've got 2 minutes max before the roof comes down on my head so I hope you know what you want from in here!"

"Bookcase in the living room, there are two photo albums on the bottom shelf! Please!" he shouted through the radio. "They're all I have left of my wife!"

"I'm on it!"

Not five seconds later, the ceiling above the front door collapsed.

'Crap!' Alex whipped around when her exit disappeared. Breathing was an issue at this point, the smoke so thick she had to take shallow breaths. The acrid smell of various things burning filled her nose, her eyes tearing so badly from the sting, she could barely see. 'Fuck!' she tried to focus on her body when she smelt burning flesh through the rest of the smells. 'Hold on, Sadie, we're getting the fuck out of here!'

"Lex!" Jeff ran towards the house, staring at the raging fire in the doorway. "Lex!" he screamed again when the house began to groan as its support beams burned through. "Matty…" he reached out a shaky hand to grab his brother's arm when he came to stand beside him.

"Just hold on, Jeff," Matt tried to calm him despite his fear that it was too late. Forever seemed to go by while they waited for a sign. Sirens were approaching now when it no longer mattered. A chair flew through a window, knocking out the glass about 10 feet from the doorway and a soot-covered Alex came through it with a golden retriever across her shoulders and 2 books in one hand. "There she is!" Matt smiled, releasing a breath of relief.

"Take Sadie!" Alex coughed while Matt took the frightened dog from her. As soon as the burden was lifted from her shoulders, Alex dropped to her knees and sprawled on her stomach coughing uncontrollably to clear her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Jeff knelt beside her, grabbing her waist to hold her up while she tried to get the smoke out of her lungs. Her body wracked from each cough with enough force that he thought she was in deep shit. "Lex!" he yelled when she went quiet after a minute and rolled her over. "Are you okay?" he placed a hand on her cheek, worried about the tear tracks through the soot on her face. "Shit," an angry blistering red mark on her arm caught his attention. "You got burned," he cradled both sides of her forearm, inspecting it with a pained expression.

"Well this really blows my morning kata, huh?" she gave him a weak smile before she turned her eyes to the firemen that pulled up with one actual truck and some in their own vehicles. "Look who decided to show up?" her gaze snapped back towards the house with Jeff's when the house began to creak. "Oh shit," she mumbled before she suddenly found herself in Jeff's arms.

"I assume the 'oh shit' was a sign for us to get to a safe distance," he smiled down at her while he ran towards his brother and neighbor. He turned back when the house crumbled to the ground behind them. "You almost got yourself killed," he glanced from the fire down into her eyes.

"I know fire, I was fine," her black eyes shined with the flames reflected in them before she lifted a brow. "You gonna put me down sometime today?"

"Oh, sorry," he lowered her down to her feet and shot Matt a dirty look when he covered his smile behind his hand.

"Mr. Masters, I'm sorry for your loss but I hope this can find you some measure of peace despite all of this," Alex handed him the 2 photo albums before she went to walk away.

"Young lady," he called out to her, waiting until she turned back to him. "I owe you my life. You gave me my Sadie back and rescued the only memories I have of my wife. Thank you," he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, giving her a genuine smile.

"You're welcome," she whispered with a nod, turned towards home and began to walk off.

"Alexandra," her chief nodded at her as she passed by. "You alright or do you need a medic?"

"Fine, Sir," she choked out past the urge to cough, hiding her arm from sight and went home in a hurry.

* * *

A resounding knock pounded on her door while she towel dried her hair, forcing her to rush down the stairs. "Where's the fire?" she snapped when she whipped the door open.

"It was next door but your crew put it out about an hour ago," Matt smiled at her with his hands braced on both sides of the jamb. "But I guess you know that since you kept an eye on them through the window," he gave her a knowing look.

"What is it with you and your brother watching me?" she made a point of pulling her short silk robe tighter around her before she turned and walked into her den drying her hair. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were either stalkers or perverts."

"Well we aren't stalkers," he grinned, shutting the door behind him and followed her in.

"How is Mr. Masters?" she tossed the towel over the back of a rocking chair near the fireplace and moved into the kitchen.

"The paramedics cleared him. He's fine, thanks to you, and staying at my dad's house. Jeff said you got burned," he glanced at the bandage on her forearm. "He said it looked bad but since you didn't need the medic and cleaned it up, I guess he was overreacting and we shouldn't have worried."

"Good to hear cuz it's fine and so am I," she nodded with a look of relief in her eyes while she leant against the bar separating the kitchen from the den. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Anything you have handy," he nodded before he wandered over to the mantle and looked over the pictures she had randomly placed. "Hey! Is this who I think it is?" he picked up one frame and turned to find her standing beside him with a beer in hand.

"Yes, it is," she handed him the bottle, taking the frame in her hand and running her fingers over the photo with a smile.

"You knew the Von Erichs?"

"Adkissons and I was raised with them, they were my brothers," she seemed absorbed in memories with a slight smile on her face. "Of course, I still have Kevin but the others…I miss them every second of every day," she whispered before she placed the photo back on the mantle.

"So that is how you got so good at wrestling?" he tried to lighten the mood and flashed a smile.

"Yeah, they taught me everything I know and then I went out and learned more. I have black belts in Jiujutsu, Wushu, and Muay Thai. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she crossed her arms over her chest with an arched brow. "Twice in one day, I'm starting to feel important or that it is really boring in this town and the new person gets all the attention to break the monotony until the novelty wears off."

"You talk a lot for someone that hasn't bothered to step foot outside your door since the day you moved in. How did you survive the boredom until we showed up?" the corner of his mouth lifted until he saw her narrowed eyes.

"I don't talk a lot. I have no idea why I'm rambling now," Alex ran her hand through her wet locks, feeling self-conscious until she saw him grinning while he took a swig from his beer. "Why are you here?" she crossed her arms over her chest again, feeling vulnerable in her state of undress and, strangely, emotionally.

"My dad insists that you come over for dinner tonight to thank you for saving Jim."

"I take it your father is just as demanding as his sons and won't take 'no, thank you' for an answer," she cocked her head with a smirk while he tilted back his bottle.

"You've got that right," he nodded. "So, is six o'clock alright with you?"

"That's in half an hour!"

"So?"

"I'll be there," she sighed with a shake of her head. "Show yourself out, I need to get ready since you left me no time to prep," she turned and headed towards the stairs.

"You look great. Just throw something on and let's go," he called out to her as she ran up the stairs.

"I'll be there but I'm not going to make a crappy impression on your family the day we meet!"

"I don't think that's possible," Matt mused with a wag of his eyebrows before he let himself out.

* * *

"There you are," Jeff called out from the front steps when she came up the walk. He had sat outside since he was told she would be coming. He wasn't real clear on his anticipation of seeing her again but he knew he had to. "You look fucking amazing, uh nice," he stammered, running a hand over the back of his neck as she approached. "Your hair is curly," he fingered one of the loose ringlets before he ran his gaze down her form.

She wore a sleeveless white-cropped top and a long white straight skirt with a slit up the side with a pair of sandals. It accented her sun-darkened skin to perfection. His eyes were drawn to a reflective light on her bare midriff and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw her navel pierced with a dangling gold heart, at least a five-carat heart-shaped diamond filled the center.

"Do I pass the inspection?" she grinned when she caught him checking her out, his blush was adorable.

"You pass," he smiled softly and offered his arm. "How's the arm?" he asked when he saw the white gauze wrapped around her forearm. "It looked painful as hell," he looked up into her eyes with a concerned expression.

"It's fine, nothing a little ointment and sterile bandaging couldn't fix," she nibbled on her bottom lip, eyeing the front door. "Okay, I'm ready to face the firing squad," she blew out an even breath once she was steady.

"Come on, I'll show you in and try to run interference from your loving fans," he lowered his head when she looped her arm through his, holding a basket in the other hand. "What do you have there?" he tried to peek while he led her up the stairs and opened the door.

"I couldn't come empty-handed. That would be rude," she whispered to him when he escorted her into the den of the house. "I baked an apple pie this morning before I went out to exercise and I've got a cheese and wine mix in here."

"You bake and can choke me out?" he glanced down with a soft smile. "A woman after my heart," he laughed when she blushed. "Nice to know I can make you turn red too," he leaned down and whispered in her ear before Jim walked up to them.

"Glad you could make it," he said as he came closer.

Jeff took the basket from her, knowing what the old man was fixing to do and sure enough, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from her feet.

"Oh!" her eyes widened from the unexpected embrace before a soft smile graced her face and she patted the man on his back. "It's okay, Mr. Masters. We're alive and relatively well," she whispered until he lowered her down to her feet. "All in all, I can't complain about the day in the slightest since you and Sadie are safe," her eyes shined up at him while he cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Thank you, and it's Jim," the look in his eye left no room for argument.

"Is this the young woman that pulled your butt out of death's hands, Jim?" a man came into the den with a smiling Matt behind him.

"Yeah, this is her," Jim let his touch linger with a grateful smile on his face before he turned to his friend.

"Well, stop keeping her to yourself, you old fool. Young lady," he took her extended hand between both of his and held it. "My boys say you were amazing, running in there by yourself not once but twice to save Jim, his dog, and a few memories. I thought my boys were impulsive but you sure do give them a run."

"It's just something I've picked up over the years, Mr. Hardy, but I guess you'd know that wouldn't you?" she arched a knowing brow with a smirk.

"Kevin did tell me that you had skills and in the next breath, he asked me to watch out for you and the name is Claude," he shook her hand, his attention snapping to Jeff's curious look. "Her brother is Kevin Adkisson, boy. He's the one that arranged to buy the land for his sister and insisted that she come here," he narrowed his eyes at his son that told him he'd explain later. "Why don't you take Alex out back and keep her company while Jim and I finish up with dinner?"

"Sure, Dad," Jeff handed his father the basket Alex brought for them and placed a hand in the center of her back to lead her through to the kitchen.

"Mr. Hardy," Alex stopped, glancing over her shoulder to see him open his mouth to correct her. "Claude, the next time you speak to Kevin, tell him I don't need to be watched or looked after. I've taken care of myself for quite a while and don't need my big brother looking over my shoulder."

"Your brother only has your best interests at heart, young lady, and you can't fault him worrying over you. Besides, he isn't the one looking over your shoulder, now is he, Alexandra?" Claude stared into her obsidian eyes, not backing down when he saw the glint within them. "Jeff," he jutted out his chin to his son, in parent-speak they were being dismissed. "She's gonna be a handful," Claude sighed, glancing back at Matt.

"I wouldn't want to be Kevin when she gets home later," Matt chuckled to himself before he looked at his father curiously. "Why does he feel she needs to be looked after? She is a grown woman, after all. And why did he send her here of all places?"

"I'll explain later, Matty, after she is far out of earshot. It's a long, sad story, son," he patted Matt on the shoulder; the pain in his eyes took his son by surprise.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Alex looked up at the old barn with a ladder running up the side and then back to a stack of mats on the grass. "You don't jump off of that thing, do you?" she turned incredulous eyes to Jeff's grinning face. "You are insane. I've always thought that when I saw you perform but now I know it for a fact."

"You've watched me?" he wagged his brows at her.

"I grew up in the industry, Jeff, of course, I've watched you. So, this thing doesn't look very sturdy," she wandered around the side of barn, pulling on the wooden ladder while she gazed up and saw another ladder leading up to the second story of the structure. "Don't you two hurt yourselves enough on tour? You really feel the need to inflict more damage on yourself on your days off too?"

"We have to come up with new and exciting ways to keep the crowd into it, don't we?" he followed close behind her, watching her look his practice area over. "Want to give it a shot?"

She glanced back at him, her lips tight in a frown before her eyes flicked up to the ladder that disappeared out of sight. "Maybe after dinner," the look in her eyes when they returned to his said that she accepted the challenge.

* * *

Alex stayed quiet during most of dinner, listening to the conversation going on around her but drifting back to the days when she had a large family around her during a meal. It was a long time ago but she had many anniversaries to remember them by, 9 birthdays, New Year's, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Labor Day, and now 6 days to mark the anniversary of their deaths.

Five of her brothers and their father had passed, only Kevin, his mom and Alex remained. She didn't handle any of those 20 days well and one was coming up. The thought of it turned her stomach and the rest of her meal suddenly became unappealing.

"You finished?" Jeff leaned in close to her ear, startling her out of her thoughts. She glanced at the wistful smile on his face and nodded her head. "Let's go play," he grinned, pushing his chair out to get up and pull hers out. "Come on," he took her by the elbow, pulling her towards the back door.

"I'm not climbing that thing dressed like this," she dragged her feet until he turned to look down at her.

"I've got a shirt and shorts that should fit you," he took them in the other direction into the den and up the stairs. "My dad still keeps our rooms here even though Matt and I both have houses on the property," he answered her unspoken question while they quickly took the steps two at a time. "Here we go," he swung the door open to his room, leading her in and letting go of her arm so that he could dig through his dresser.

"These are all of you and Matt," she glanced over the pictures hanging from his wall, images of them when they were younger playing in the yard, makeshift rings, and at school. "You really had the sport in your blood at a young age, didn't you?" she turned to look at him when he appeared at her side.

"No younger than your brothers did," he said lightly, not knowing how she would react to the mention of them.

"Yeah, well Jack had something to do with that," she lowered her eyes, looking back at the wall. "Did your father ever try to discourage this behavior or did he just let the two of you do your thing?"

"He hated it, thought it was a waste of time until we finally made the grade. He worries still but then we are his sons," he watched her nod her head, sighing lightly. "Here, try these on," he held out a jersey and shorts which she accepted while she kicked off her shoes.

"It's your room and I wouldn't dream of asking you to leave but you could at least turn around and shut the door," she arched a brow, tilting her head at him.

"Right," he cleared his throat and turned his back to let her change. "So, did you wrestle around with your brothers too when you were younger?" he bounced on his toes, trying to fill the silence and not focus on the fact that she was stripping down a few feet from him.

"We did, a lot," she pulled her top over her head, tossing it on the bed before she shimmied out of her skirt, wearing nothing but a white thong underneath. "Kevin taught the rest of us everything that Jack taught him. He was a slave-driver with his brothers but he really didn't like me doing it."

"Why not?"

"Could have something to do with the fact that David and Kerry were huge and I was too stubborn to let myself be beat just because I was a girl," she shrugged into his large jersey and slipped on his shorts, tying the string to make them tighter. "It's a good thing I have boobs or I'd be swimming in this thing," she laughed and looked up to see him running his gaze over her. "You're staring again," she fidgeted uncomfortably under his perusal.

"You're the one that mentioned your boobs and brought my attention to them, so don't blame it on me," he laughed and felt marginally better when she did too. "They look better on you," he smiled boyishly, seeing her in his old high school jersey and shorts made his heart warm. "You ready?" he held his hand out.

"You're awfully eager to see me jump off of a two-story building," she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of his bedroom.

"Well, I already saw you walk through fire after you choked the shit out of me," he glanced over his shoulder at her on the stairs. "I just want to see what else you've got," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Uh huh," she blushed profusely from the double meaning in his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You doing okay back there?" Jeff glanced back at Alex while she scaled the first ladder after him.

"Just peachy," she gritted out while the old wood creaked under their weight. "If I get a splinter, you're pulling it out."

"You're the one that said you preferred to climb barefoot," he laughed when he stepped over on to the beam that led to the next ladder. "You doing okay?" he called back while he balanced the beam, crossing it to the far wall.

"Jeff, I might not be a professional wrestler but I spend a lot of time on ladders if you get my drift," she stepped over to the beam and followed him. "I probably have spent more time on ladders, beams and roofs than you throughout my life," she stopped behind him, looking up into his eyes when he didn't move. "What?"

"You sure do bitch a lot. You still hung up on that not being beat just because you're a chick or what?" he laughed, shaking his head and turned back to jump to the next ladder that was two feet away from the beam. He climbed up and over to a second ladder that was newer and bolted with clamps to the wall, turning to look down at her still on the beam. "You coming?" he challenged her with a gleam in his eyes.

"This sucks ass," she mumbled under her breath, steadying herself before she jumped the distance to the older ladder. "Crap," her eyes darted up to his, seeing a look of terror reflected in his eyes when they heard the wood creak. She barely had the chance to dig her fingers into the edge of the siding before the wood fell out from beneath her feet.

"Lex!" Jeff yelled out, moving back down to try and reach her but the ladder he was on didn't reach the panel she was clinging to.

"Jeff, did that damn wood hit anyone on the way down? I can't look down to see," her concerned eyes met his worried ones.

"No, and the hell with anyone down there!" he shook his head, amazed that she was only concerned for others when she was trapped far above the ground in a precarious position. "I can't reach you!" he stood on the bottom rung, trying to stretch his arm out to her. "Matty!" he yelled out for his brother. "Just hold on! I'll get him up here and try to get to you!"

"Jeff, how far is the beam behind me?"

"What?"

"The beam behind me will take me closer to your ladder. I can get to it and then you can get to me but I need to know how far back and how many feet up it is," the calm in her eyes settled him down by sheer curiosity and she could see it. "Will you trust me and tell me how high and how far back?"

"Four feet back and two up," he measured the distance before he looked back to her, saw her pull her legs up until her feet were braced against the wall and push out. "Lex!" he yelled out when she flew backwards and flipped around to grab the beam with her fingertips.

"Alex! Jeff, what the hell is going on?" Matt yelled up at his brother when he came across the broken ladder and looked up just in time to see her aerial flip. "Hold on, Alex! I'm coming up!" he scrambled up the ladder, keeping an eye on her the entire time.

"Jeff, get ready," she gritted out of clenched teeth before she pulled her legs up to the beam, draping them so that she was hanging upside down, facing away from him and began to swing to build up momentum. Each swing in his direction, she arched her back enough to see his face and outstretched hand. "Reach!" she shouted before she made the next swing towards him, letting her legs slip off the beam just as his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Can you pull me up or do I fall and all of this was for nothing?" she lifted a brow, smirking at his gaping mouth.

"You're no burden at all," he released a sigh of relief, smiling brightly as he climbed a few feet up and pulled her up on to the rung just beneath the one he stood on. "You had me worried," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Did you clock time in a circus too?" he tried for levity but his voice shook when he spoke, betraying his slowly fading fear that he almost got her killed.

"I had to do a lot of improvising when I went out on calls. I always lived out in the country outside of major cities and we had all kinds of interesting emergencies come up," she shrugged her shoulders with an impish smile. "So, shall we go on or wait to make sure Matt makes it up?"

"Matty! We're going on!" he smiled at her while he called out to his brother. "Why don't you wait down by the mats for us?"

"Jeff, don't you even think about taking her up there after she almost fell to her death!" Matt stopped on the rungs looking up at their mischievous faces. "Dad will be pissed if he finds out about this!" he warned him as he backed down.

"Then don't tell him!" Alex yelled out and crawled up past Jeff, taking the lead up to the roof. "Hell of a view up here," she whispered, staring at the night sky while she sat on the edge of the roof, her legs swinging over the end. "That's what I always loved about living in rural areas. The city lights don't obscure the stars," she leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the flickering lights.

"I miss this when we're on the road," he lay down beside her, crossing his arms under his head and stargazed with her.

"Speaking of the road, why are you home? I know for a fact that you guys don't get this many days off," she kept her eyes to the heavens, not wishing to derail him by looking at him.

"I got burned out," he said softly, his accent coming out clearer in the near silence. "I needed the time off to get my head right, to see if I still want this and to do other things that have been pulling at me."

"It gets to be too much, doesn't it?" she asked softly, turning her head to look down at him. A touch of sadness, a deep longing for the simple things in life that he was lacking due to his profession filled his soul and she could see it plain as day. "I know how it was for my brothers, I know Steve felt it too and Shawn lives with it to this day but the thrill of the life is too hard to walk away from," she pressed on, hoping to understand the lure of the thing that cost her so much.

"You know Steve and Shawn, huh?"

"Part of the gig of all of us living in Texas," she chuckled humorlessly.

"You don't sound like you're from Texas."

"Funny cuz you do," she pointed at him, laughing softly. "Not all of us have accents contrary to what other people might think."

"Your brothers did," he lowered his eyes when he saw the flash of pain on her face.

"Yeah, they did," she whispered. "I know how badly my brothers were hurt, repeatedly, and they kept going. I know Steve's knees were shot long ago; he broke his neck and kept going until he finally got a clue. And I know Shawn should have quit long ago with his back injury but he can't let go either. I see how far you go, how dangerous it is for you but you do it to thrill the crowd," she rolled on to her side, propping her head up in her left hand. "I wonder if it will be the same for you, holding on until it's too late or if you'll know when to walk away," she whispered the last part, meeting his eyes with sadness in hers.

"This life is hard," he said after a few minutes went by. "It wears me down but that is to be expected considering how many days a year we work and how strenuous it is. To be honest, I never thought about stopping or how I'll feel when the time comes…until now," his voice drifted off at the end. "I know I wanted nothing more than to be here for as long as I can remember and Matty and I finally got what we always wanted…"

"There is a 'but' coming and it can wait," she placed a hand on his elbow, giving him a light squeeze when he released a sigh. "So, are we jumping together or is one of us going first?" she smiled with the stars reflecting off her obsidian eyes.

"I'll go first," he rose up, captivated by the light twinkling in her gaze.

Alex took his hand, standing beside him and glanced over the edge to see the mats below. "After you, oh enigmatic one," she waved him on.

Jeff stood at the edge, his hands going up in the traditional Hardy guns before he leapt off, flipping once halfway down to land on his back, his classic Swanton Bomb. "I never get tired of this," he laughed, moving off to the side to stand with Matt. "You're up!" he yelled out to her.

"She shouldn't be doing this," Matt grumbled at his brother, watching Alex up on the edge. "She could get hurt!"

"She can take it, man," Jeff waved off his arguments, keeping his eyes on her. "She was raised with this. Whoa, what the hell is she doing?" he narrowed his gaze on her when she turned her back to them and did their Hardy guns for effect. "Alex?" he called out before she leapt backwards into the air.

They watched her curl up her body, knees tight to her chest before she flipped twice and twisted around to land soundly on her back, a strange combination of his Whisper in the Wind and a Swanton.

"Are you fucking insane?" Matt grumbled at her, moving to stand on the mats with Jeff, seeing her grin up at them. "Apparently," he shook his head, taking the hand Jeff didn't and helping him pull her up.

"That was fun!" she glanced between them, a wicked look on her face before she swatted Matt in the chest. "Please! It was nothing. Kerry and David tossed me around worse than that for years and I didn't have the luxury of mats to cushion the impact. I can handle a little fall," she rolled her eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, twisted forward and hip-tossed him on to the mat. "How you men made it this far in the industry is still a mystery to me when you can't even defend yourselves from little ole me," the challenge was in her stance, eyes, and tone.

"You want to go a round?" Jeff grinned, stalking a circle around her. "You don't think you're too rusty? It has been a while," his blood fired in his veins when she remained still, using her instincts to track his position, only her fingers wiggled in anticipation. "Move back, Matty," he jerked his head to the side, waiting for his brother to clear out of the way.

"Jeff," his warning was in his tone but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Jeff rushed at her from the front, only to find empty air when she back-flipped out of reach. He was testing her abilities before he went after it but she knew that judging by the intense look in her eyes. "I assure you, I am not rusty," she dove forward to stand on her hands, bringing her legs up to wrap around his neck and brought them back to toss him over her back. "The effort here is just to use wrestling techniques and not my martial arts," she gave Matt a sly grin.

"Oh crap," Matt rolled his eyes when his brother rolled to his feet, a wicked gleam in his eyes and then it was on.

The two of them came together in the center of the mat like gladiators of old. Various clenches and holds were exchanged, one always breaking or slipping out of the other's hold. He took her in a rear chokehold before she dropped straight down on her knees, his chin hitting the top of her head hard when he followed her down. She flipped to her feet like Shawn had done billions of times on the show, eyeing him when he wiggled his jaw back and forth.

Jeff took it to the mat when he speared her midsection. They scrambled around for position until Jeff finally found an opening when she rolled on to her stomach to regain her feet. He flattened her out, face down on the mat with his weight, straddled her waist and sitting on her ass, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it up into the center of her back. She didn't make a noise let alone tap so he torqued it a little more to increase the pressure.

"That can't be comfortable," he gasped when she didn't say a word. "Are you gonna tap or are you really that stubborn?"

"I'm that fucking stubborn," she gasped but didn't sound uncomfortable despite her position.

"Jeff! Let her go this second!" his father yelled when he and Jim had wandered into the yard to see what they were up to. His son released his hold on Alex, almost pouting until Alex rolled to her feet, egging him on. "Alexandra, you know you aren't supposed to do things like that!" Claude shouted at her until she spun around to face him. "The risk is too great and you know it," he admonished her.

"I don't need to be dictated to by someone that my brother appointed my keeper and no offense, you are not my father," she said in a low tone.

"No, I'm not but I am their father and I'm putting a stop to this."

"Dad, what the hell is going on? I don't see why you're blowing this out of proportion when she held her own against me," Jeff put his hands on his hips, feeling the tension between his father and his new friend and wanting to end it.

"Jeff, she is incapable of feeling physical pain," he lowered his head when Alex bolted off of the mat and ran across the yard into the trees that would lead her home. "It's a medical condition, son. You could've kept up that armbar all night or even broken the damn thing and she wouldn't have felt a thing."

"How is that bad?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders, his arms outstretched to his sides. "I could only wish to be so damn lucky."

"You don't get it, son. She can suffer any physical trauma and not feel the pain of it even if it is life threatening. If she took a knife to the gut, a gun shot, that burn to her arm or internal injuries, she wouldn't know how bad it is until it is too late," he looked between his sons as understanding grew on their faces. "She could die and not even know it was coming."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff snapped the instant she opened the door, brushing past her to walk into the den.

"Sure, come on in," she swung the door shut and went to sit on the sofa.

"You owe me an answer."

"I don't owe you or anyone else anything," she said flippantly until she saw the grimace on his face. "It isn't a topic that usually comes up in conversation," she caved, not liking to see pain or hurt on him.

"You wouldn't have felt a thing if you fell earlier, would you?" he asked, sitting beside her. "That is why you were so damn calm," he pointed at her, daring her to contradict him.

"Nope, I wouldn't have felt a thing," she sighed, taking a swig off of her beer.

"Is your shoulder okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he felt along her arm to her shoulder, searching for any sign that it was swollen or worse, dislocated. "What am I asking you for? You wouldn't know if it was hurt," he grumbled to himself while he checked the movement of her arm.

"It works fine, Jeff," she huffed, pulling herself free of his grasp.

"Okay," he nodded his head, looking her over and noticing she hadn't changed out of his jersey or shorts yet. "I was in such a rush to come over here to make sure I didn't hurt you that I forgot your clothes in my room," he felt a stirring in his veins seeing her in his clothes. "Do you want me to go get them?" he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts running through his mind.

"It can wait," she shook her head before she pinched the front of the jersey she wore in two fingers. "Do you want these back now? I can go change…"

"No," he cut her off, wanting her wrapped up in his scent. "Like I said, they look better on you," a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, his eyes flashing while he stared at her.

"Do you want a beer?" she quickly rose from the sofa, not waiting for his answer and walked into the kitchen. His presence unsettled her. He made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time and that was something she didn't know how to deal with.

"Do I make you nervous?" Alex spun around when he whispered in her ear. She had just pulled a bottle out of the fridge and shut the door only to find herself pressed up against the stainless steel. "You blush and fidget when we get close or when you catch me checking you out," his hazel eyes bore down into her black.

"I've been alone for a long time," she gasped from his proximity, her breasts brushing against his chest with every breath she took. "I'm not used to the attention," she cursed herself for blushing once again.

"I find that difficult to believe," he palmed her cheek, running his hand back until his fingers threaded through her silky hair at her temple. "You're shaking, Lex," he was so close, his breath mingled with hers. "You're absolutely beautiful," he stared into her onyx eyes, noticing her pupils blown wide open as they darted to his lips before he brushed a light kiss over hers. He pulled back for a second, gauging her reaction to find her breathing heavily, her mouth parted to draw in much needed air just before he took her again, this time his tongue slipping past her lips to glide against hers.

"Hey! Where are you two?"

"He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," Jeff gasped against her lips, reluctantly drawing back and taking the beer from her shaking hand. "In the kitchen," he called out to his brother.

"What's going on?" Matt asked when he walked in, noticing how far apart they were standing and looking very uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, lifting the beer to his mouth before he offered it to his brother.

"Thanks," Matt took it, glancing between them with suspicious eyes while he took a drink.

"Excuse me," Jeff placed his hands on her waist, feeling her tension when he eased her aside so that he could get another bottle from the fridge. "So, how about we move this party to the den?" he glanced between Alex and Matt until they began to move.

* * *

They sat around the den watching TV and drinking beer for a few hours. Matt was sitting close to Alex while Jeff kept a discreet distance. They made a point of keeping an eye on the way each other behaved with her while trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Hey," Matt whispered to his brother, tilting his head down at Alex whose head was resting against Matt's upper arm, her legs curled up against Jeff's thighs. "She's out like a light," he smiled when he felt how deeply she was breathing by the movement of her body against his.

"Maybe I should take her up to her room," Jeff said softly, standing up to take her off of his brother.

"I can take her," Matt argued with a furrowed brow.

"If you do it, you'll wake her up. I can get her up without jostling her," he argued back.

"Whatever," Matt shook his head in mild frustration. He knew Jeff had an interest in Alex already and was looking forward to giving him a hard time but he had to admit, he found her captivating too. He watched his brother carefully slide his hands under her back and knees, lifting her up in his arms and cradling her sleeping form against his chest.

"Shh," Jeff whispered in her ear when she shifted in his grasp. "It's just me," he spoke softly until she settled once again, limp in his arms.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, go ahead," Jeff kept his eyes glued to Alex while he carefully ascended the stairs.

'Little brother, you are falling hard,' Matt mused to himself before he got up to clean up the coffee table.

* * *

He carried her into her bedroom, crossing over to her king-sized bed and carefully set her down in the center. Alex nuzzled into her pillow, drawing her legs up until she was curled into a small bundle. Jeff ran his fingers over her hair that splayed out across the pillow, the silky strands sifting through them.

"Night, Lex," he whispered against her hair before he covered her slight form with a blanket.

* * *

"I thought you were going home?" Jeff wandered into the kitchen to find Matt washing the bowls that Alex had served chips and dip in while they watched a movie.

"I didn't want her to wake up to our mess," he mumbled, placing the dishes in the washer. "She had a full day and I thought it would be rude to leave all this and the bottles lying about," he closed the door, drained the sink and dried his hands. "You get her into bed alright?" he turned, smiling at Jeff with an arched brow.

"That was fucking hilarious," Jeff winced at him, shaking his head.

"Tell me you don't want to and I'll call you a liar," he gave him a steady look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you seen the pictures she has of her and her brothers? They're on the mantle above the fireplace," Matt jutted his chin out towards the den, following his brother until they stood before it. "You know what I don't get?" he picked up the frame that had a picture of the 5 Von Erich brothers when they were all still young and in the business, Alex was in the middle between Kevin and Kerry. "Why did he send her here?" he handed Jeff the frame.

"What do you mean?" he looked over the 6 kids that all looked lively and happy to be together.

"Kevin obviously told Dad about her condition and he did not like her wrestling with her brothers so she must have had this problem for a while," Matt reasoned out in his head before he glanced up into his brother's eyes. "Why send her here to live close to two wrestlers and risk her doing exactly what she did tonight?"

"I don't know," Jeff shook his head, looking at the young Alex in the picture before he set it back. "There are a lot of deaths in her family and that has to weigh on her and she obviously has issues with not letting this condition of hers get in the way of her life. I mean she knows martial arts and volunteers for the fire department. She could get hurt doing either and doesn't let it stop her."

"Dad said that Kevin never wanted her near the business and kept her away from Shawn until it became an issue. Apparently she stopped talking to her brother some time ago but he got her to move here. I don't get it," Matt shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he tried to sort it out. "If he doesn't want her near any of us and they don't talk, how did he get her to move here and why here with us?"

"He had to figure we'd interact with each other," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, turning to look at the other pictures on the mantle. "She was closer to Kerry, you can tell by their expressions and how he hovers over her in every picture. Kevin seems to keep an eye on her in all of the ones they are in, look here and here how he's constantly watching her," he pointed at two different frames. "He even looks pissed in this one where she and David are rolling around in the yard," he pointed at another.

"Very protective big brother," Matt observed from the images of Kevin's observing eye on his little sister.

"Too protective," Alex's voice had a hint of underlying anger to it. "He can be a real pain in the ass," she mumbled before she stepped off the bottom landing of the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Jeff asked as he followed her in. "And why the hit of JD?" his brows shot to his hairline when she slammed a shot of Jack Daniels.

"I don't sleep for long," she poured another shot, downing it quickly before she looked over them both. "Any particular reason you're so interested in my past and why you're still here?" she both looked and sounded exhausted.

"It's dreams, isn't it?" Jeff ignored her questions, moving closer to invade her personal space. "You dream about them and that wakes you up pretty damn quick when you realize it on a subconscious level."

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head, "and you two should be leaving."

"We won't be far, Lex," Jeff grabbed her elbow, stopping her when she attempted to walk by to whisper in her ear. "Count on it," his fingers caressed the flesh he held before he jerked his head at Matt and they both made their way to the door.

* * *

"You care about her, don't you?" Matt asked his brother as they walked out of the house and stopped before they made it halfway to the street. "I know you, Jeffrey, and I know this is more than a passing interest. You really care about this woman."

"Don't think for a second that you don't, bro. I see how you hover and you couldn't stop yourself from coming over here to see what we were doing," Jeff stabbed a hard finger in his brother's chest. "I know when I look at her I feel something that awakens a part of me that I didn't know existed. I see a bit of myself in her and I see a part of her that is different. It's hard to explain."

"You did a good job," Matt nodded his head.

"Matty, I've got to ask," he stopped his brother with a hand on his arm until he turned back to look at him. "Do you want this?" he looked deep into his eyes, his want and need reflecting in his own. "Because I do, I want this and not for a quick romp, I want to see where it could go."

"So, you want me to stand aside and give you room to pursue her?" Matt nodded his head, his hands on his waist while he considered it but the look in his little brother's eyes made the choice for him. "I see that old spark in you again, Jeff. It faded for a while and made me nervous that you were losing yourself but this girl has brought it back. I'll give you room to work that Jeff magic but be careful," he poked him in the chest, a warning in his eyes. "She has enough problems with her condition and her hang up with our business taking everyone she's ever loved away from her."

"You're saying if I hurt her, you'll kick my ass?" he grinned at Matt before they began to wrestle around her front yard.

Alex sat on her roof with her knees drawn up to her chest, watching the new men in her life play around again. She overheard the entire conversation between them in the quiet of the night. 'He wants me,' she mused to herself when Jeff professed his interest in her. 'But according to Matt, I'm damaged goods and they'll both treat me differently now that they know,' she sighed, laying back on the roof and staring up at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moon was full in the sky while she walked down the road. Deep in thought, she didn't even realize she had wandered up Jeff's driveway until she came across a Motocross track with jumps and ramps. There was an old trailer off to one side and a few other structures; the walls on most of them were painted with brilliant colors and designs.

'It looks like another world,' she mused while she wandered over one of the dirt ramps, looking at this creation that surrounded her. 'He made a ring out of a trampoline, cedar posts, and garden hoses,' she smiled, glancing at the makeshift wrestling ring off in the distance. 'How adorable is that?'

The night breeze blew through her loose hair while she sat on top of the hill. The sight of this place brought back memories but she knew this was his sanctuary, not hers.

"What are you doing out here, Lex?"

"How did you know I was here?" she glanced up to find Jeff standing a few feet behind her, worry in his eyes and his hands shoved into his front pockets.

"The dogs were barking," he sat next to her, keeping his focus on her while hers drifted over their surroundings. "You okay, baby?" he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What is this place?"

"It's where I go to get away from the world," he smiled softly. "I call it Imagi-Nation," he laughed, a blush flushing his cheeks.

"I like it," she felt at peace sitting here and it showed. "It just screams you, the real you," she glanced at him, "not the you that you give to the world. The one you keep in here," she ran a finger over his heart.

"I come here every time I come home. I need it to get my center back," he had a wistful look on his face, his green eyes running over his little corner of the world. "You've seen my track and that trailer over there is where I make tracks for a band I'm working with," he pointed it out.

"You sing, do you?"

"Yeah," he lowered his head, desperate to avoid the ever-present blush he got when he was around this woman.

"I do too, you feel like harmonizing a bit?"

"Yeah," he looked back up into her shining eyes, nodding his head.

* * *

"Sorry it's so cramped but it is a single and I've got a lot of stuff crammed in here," he cleared off a stool for her to sit on beside his chair at the mixing board. "Okay, so what do you want to sing?" he sat down and smiled over at her.

"Let's see," she pursed her lips, deep in thought. "Off the top of my head, Days of the New has 4 singers that hit every octave possible while harmonizing. Any chance you have their first album?" she cocked her head.

"I can pull it up," he nodded his head, turning to his laptop and typing away. "Which song?"

"The first six," she looked excited when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I have to sing the low notes so I'll do the lead singer," she lifted a hand, a finger pointing up like she was stating something important for him to take notice of. "I have a deep voice and don't do the other two well but they aren't that high that you can't," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I can handle it," he chuckled before he set the tracks to run through his equipment. "Ready?" he glanced at her and she nodded her head eagerly before he hit the button.

It took the first two songs for them to get their parts down while Alex pointed at the lyrics on his laptop. By the time they got to Solitude, they were in perfect sync. Jeff set out two mics and hit a few switches with a grin. He was recording them and she knew it. They had risen from their chairs, moving their hips to the beat.

(Jeff) You are, you are, you are you  
(Jeff) You are, you are, you are you  
(Alex and Jeff) You are, you are, you are you  
(Jeff) You are, you are, you are you

They stared into each other's eyes, matching smiles on their faces while the bass set the beat and they waited for the lyrics to begin.

(Alex and Jeff snapping their fingers to the beat) You - are plain - insane  
Inside - you live - tonight  
Afraid - the pain - will give!

(Alex) Don't you want to feel  
Death has done your part  
you chose not to feel  
you've won a lonely heart

The devil opens his eyes  
He breathes right into your face  
if you like the smell  
you'll really like this place

(Jeff) really like this place  
(Jeff) Really like this place  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) You'll really like this place!  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) Are you ready to shake!  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) Don't be afraid of the snake!  
(Alex and Jeff) The will to negotiate

(Alex and Jeff) you are, you are, you are you  
Get used to it - open  
the same don't appeal - but it will  
You are, you are, you are you

(Alex and Jeff) Live - to live  
to die - inside - you will  
anticipate - solitude

(Alex) Follow me back home  
No other place to go  
No need to smile or get stoned  
you'll always be alone

The devil opens his eyes  
He breathes right into your face  
if you like the smell  
you'll really like this place

(Jeff) Always be alone  
(Jeff) Always be alone  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) You'll always be alone!  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) Your body stripped down to the bone!  
(Alex with Jeff belting out the last word) No breath to scream out or moan!  
(Alex and Jeff) No freedom nowhere to run

(Alex and Jeff) You are, you are, you are you  
Get used to it - open  
the same don't appeal - but it will  
You are, you are, you are you

The beat picked up and they both grooved to the music, dancing practically pressed against each other in the confined space.

(Alex and Jeff) You are, you are, you are you  
Get used to it - open  
the same don't appeal - but it will  
You are, you are, you are you  
You are, you are, you are you

(Alex softly) Solitude  
(Jeff softly) You are, you are, you are you  
(Alex softly) Solitude

She let him take the lead on Face of the Earth, singing the chorus and sipping from a bottle of water that he gave her from his mini-fridge, and skipped Downtown. She cleared her throat, closed her eyes and prepared to take over on What's Left for Me. The acoustics kicked in at the beginning and they both nodded their heads to the beat, sitting on the stools, their right feet bouncing to the rhythm, preparing for the lyrics.

Jeff noticed the difference in her already. This song touched something in her, it was apparent in the seriousness on her face.

(Alex) Taken by surprise  
By the size of my brain  
knowing all the time  
All the lies, all the games

(Alex and Jeff) Thinking up a storm  
When it storms it's going to rain  
(Alex) taking what's mine  
All the time, all the time

(Alex) Take some for yourself  
(Alex and Jeff) it's all good for something  
(Alex) when there's no more to give  
(Alex and Jeff) the window will shine in the light

(Alex) On what's left for me

(Alex) Know in your mind  
Know in your mind  
That you've got to remember your name  
(Jeff) Got to remember your name  
(Alex) Know in your mind  
Know in your mind  
That you've got to remember your name  
(Jeff) Got to remember your name

(Alex) Staggering around  
(Alex and Jeff) Can't find a place to sit down  
(Alex) nothing suits my ass  
(Alex and Jeff) Toast to some champagne of pain  
(Alex and Jeff) I know you can bring us all a bottle

(Alex) Remember a time  
When time was your friend  
and you could make him lend you a hand

(Alex) Now there's a place  
(Alex) Where taking takes place  
(Alex and Jeff) and time just gets in your way

(Alex) Take some for yourself  
(Alex and Jeff) it's all good for something  
(Alex) when there's no more to give  
(Alex and Jeff) the window will shine in the light

(Jeff) On what's left for me

(Alex) Know in your mind  
(Alex) Know in your mind  
(Alex) That you've got to remember your name  
(Jeff) Got to remember your name  
(Alex) Know in your mind  
(Alex and Jeff) Know in your mind  
(Jeff) That you've got to remember your name  
(Alex belting out the line) Got to remember your name!

(Jeff) Know in your mind  
(Alex and Jeff) Know in your mind  
(Jeff) That you've got to remember your name  
(Alex) Got to remember your name!  
(Jeff) Know in your mind  
(Alex and Jeff) Know in your mind  
(Alex and Jeff) That you've got to remember your name

(Alex softly) Yeah

(Alex) Take some for yourself  
(Alex and Jeff) it's all good for something  
(Alex) when there's no more to give  
(Alex and Jeff) the window will shine in the light

(Alex and Jeff with Jeff belting out the line) Take some for yourself  
(Alex and Jeff) it's all good for something  
(Alex) when there's no more to give!  
(Alex and Jeff) the window will shine in the light!

(Alex belting out the line, carrying and fading on the last word) On what's left for me!  
(Alex softly) What's left for me?

Without a thought, he reached out his hand and gathered her tears on his fingers. "That one meant something to you, huh?" he whispered, palming her cheek. "Stupid question, I know, but you are so close to the vest with shit it's hard to get into your head," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You lost something and you don't know how to get it back," he saw more tears fall as she lowered her head.

"It's been years but I just can't let go," she whispered. "They weren't even blood related to me but they were more family than anything I've known. I have no recollection of my life before them," she looked up into his sorrow-filled eyes. "Kerry found me unconscious on their land while he was out riding one day. When I woke up, I had no answers to give them in regards to who I was or where I came from."

"You had amnesia?" his hand moved down to her shoulder, squeezing her gently.

"I knew my first name," she shrugged her shoulders. "Jack knew the local law considering Denton is so damn small and he was something of a celebrity, so they let me stay with them while the police searched for anyone; family or just someone that knew who I was. After months went by with no results, he and Doris adopted me. I watched them everyday, doing the things you and Matt did…do and I saw how fucked up they got," her jaw tense, she looked up into his eyes with intense suffering. "Do you know how twisted it is to see my brothers get injured and always be in pain when I never felt any?" she snapped angrily.

"That is fucked up but, darlin, it wasn't something you could control," he waited until she calmed down and lowered her gaze before he shook his head and focused on her. "So, you got a family, a big one out of all that mess but then…"

"They began to die off and when I lost Kerry, I turned on Jack, blaming him for all of their deaths. What's worse is I did it at his funeral and Kevin had to drag me out of there," she chuckled humorlessly. "I distanced myself from him after that, didn't even go to Jack's funeral, and didn't bother calling Kevin again."

"How does he have any influence over where you go if you don't let him in your life?"

"He's still my big brother but he puts all his 'subtle requests' through our lawyer," she opened the lid on her water and drank heavily to moisten her parched mouth. "I won't accept any of his calls so he goes through our attorney to move me about."

"Why would he want you to move?"

"I bring too much attention to my little problem when I volunteer in the fire departments," she smirked with a shrug. "I never wore any gear to begin with and when they saw burns or other injuries, questions came up and we couldn't have that," she said bitterly. "Some of the probies followed my lead; my fearless approach and it got them killed. The indestructible girl couldn't come into the light of day so I moved."

"What was his problem with Shawn?" This was his opportunity to find out why he would keep her away from the business but send her to them. "I get that he was protective of you but Shawn wouldn't let any harm come to you. He's a good fucking man and would protect you like you were his sister too."

"He did," she smiled, nodding her head. "I met Shawn early in his career and he found me after Kerry's funeral. I went with him while he was touring with the WWF. Kevin had a shit fit when he found out. I liked to wrestle around and did with some of the guys. Shawn knew about my problem and watched over me, no one went too far that I was permanently injured or even needed treatment but Kevin wouldn't have it. He called him, some heated words were exchanged and all I know is Shawn sent me home to San Antonio. I was so fucking pissed," she growled out, surprising Jeff.

"What I don't understand, Lex, is why he would send you here knowing that you'd eventually be around us. Matt and I can't figure it out," he slipped his hand beneath her hair, resting it on the nape of her neck. "Why would he want you around us and not the others?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Maybe there's something special about you," she smiled softly. His eyes drifted to her mouth and he slowly moved towards her, pulling her along by her nape before she covered his lips with her index finger. "I won't be dictated to by your father," she raised a brow, looking deep into his green eyes. "I want to do my own thing and if that includes jumping off the barn, wrestling with you or jumping your bike then that is what I'm going to do. Are we clear?"

"Fucking A," he smirked before his mouth crashed down on hers, tongues dueling for dominancy. His hands pulled her ass off the stool on to his lap before roaming under his jersey she still wore and over the flesh of her back. "Fuck, Lex," he gasped breaking the kiss for air. "You're working me up too fast and I don't want to push you into anything here," he breathed against her lips, fingers skimming the sides of her face and along her jaw line. "Fuck, you are so beautiful," his eyes were fixated on her obsidian; his hands gripped her upper arms, holding her chest flush to his.

"Jeff…" the desire dripped from her voice, making his name sound like pure sin.

"Shit," he cursed softly, pulling her to him, his mouth taking hers completely once again. He growled into the kiss when one of her hands held on to the back of his neck and the other caressed his bare shoulder. He was unbearably hard and knew she could feel it against her bare thigh but he couldn't bring himself to care while she was pressed against him, breathing through her like he was.

"Oh shit!" They broke apart, flushed from excitement and turned to look at Matt who just walked in. "Man, I'm sorry, I heard music and decided to keep you company since I can't sleep," he fidgeted, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"There's a lot of that going on tonight," Alex cleared her throat, getting herself under control and pointed to her vacated stool. "Take a seat and maybe I can get your brother to look up a few more songs that we can all sing," she took his attention off of Jeff so he could get settled. "Pass me the laptop, babe," she whispered to Jeff when he buried his face in her chest, trying to will his erection away. He blindly reached for it and used the extra time she gave him by looking up the songs. "If you don't know the words, Matt, I'll keep the lyrics open on the screen and you sing the lines in whatever octave you're used to. Jeff and I will adjust," she grinned at him, waiting for the first song to start downloading.

"Damn, is this you two?" Matt said softly, listening to the first track that Jeff replayed, his brother nodding his head while Alex typed up the rest of the songs. "I never would've thought your voice would go so deep but you both sound fucking great," he mumbled while the next one started. "Fuck, that is amazing," he listened intently to Jeff and Alex harmonizing the second song.

"Thanks, it took two songs to get in sync but we pulled it off," Alex focused on the screen while the last of the song played out, put a mic in front of Matt and pulled the other one closer to her and Jeff. "Ready?"

"I know the words to this," Matt smiled when his entrance music started streaming through the speakers.

There's a little pile of ashes where my old life used to be.  
Credit cards and memories all dumped into the sea.  
Well this ain't no time for bullshit as I fly into the sun.  
Well you can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one.

Well the man tells me my future; it's not so far away.  
Get ready for tomorrow; I gotta waste my whole today.  
My inner light knows better, it's what I wanna hear.  
Just like a diamond bullet that's crystal crystal clear.

Oh yeah!

Wooooo!

I can slap a tornado;  
I can dry up the sea, yeah.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no (ain't no) in me

You'll never find your pleasure if you worry about your pain,  
and your precious little details are stretchin' out my brain.  
Well you spin around and bite your nails, now let me tell you son,  
that you can't trust anybody if you can't trust number one.

Well the man tells me my future, it's not so far away,  
Get ready for tomorrow, I gotta waste my whole today.  
Well my inner light knows better, it's what I wanna hear.  
Just like a diamond bullet that's crystal crystal clear.

Oh yeah!

I can slap a tornado;  
I can dry up the sea.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no (ain't no) in me.

Now don't you sell me your future, yeah.  
Don't you sell me your love.  
I ain't punchin' your number,  
you couldn't pay me enough.

I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.  
I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.

Jeff sang the first two lines in a lower octave and turned the last two over to Alex, who belted them out with a bluesy, rock sound.

I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away.  
I ain't buyin' no future when the past is so far away, yeah.

I can slap a tornado;  
I can dry up the sea, yeah.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no (ain't no) in me.

Now don't you sell me your future, yeah.  
Don't you sell me your love.  
I ain't punchin' your number,  
you couldn't pay me enough.

"I think you picked this one on purpose," Jeff tickled her sides and received a mischievous grin in return. "You trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed, setting up the next song. "Ready? This one we need different octaves," she hit play while Jeff kept the recording going.

"This fucking song kicks ass," Matt said when he heard the intro.

(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
(Alex) Come please I'm callin'  
(Jeff and Matt) And oh I scream for you  
(Alex) Hurry I'm fallin'  
(Alex) I'm fallin'

(Jeff and Matt) Show me what it's like  
(Alex) To be the last one standing  
(Jeff and Matt) And teach me wrong from right  
(Alex) And I'll show you what I can be  
(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
(Alex) Come please I'm callin'  
(Jeff and Matt) And all I need from you  
(Alex) Hurry I'm fallin'  
(Alex) I'm fallin'

(Jeff and Matt) Show me what it's like  
(Alex) To be the last one standing  
(Jeff and Matt) And teach me wrong from right  
(Alex) And I'll show you what I can be  
(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Alex) Hurry I'm fallin'  
(Jeff) Yeah! Yeah!

(Jeff and Matt) And all I need is you  
(Alex) Come please I'm callin'  
(Jeff and Matt) And oh I scream for you  
(Alex) Hurry I'm fallin'  
(Alex) I'm fallin'  
(Alex) I'm fallin'

(Jeff and Matt) Show me what it's like  
(Alex) To be the last one standing  
(Jeff and Matt) And teach me wrong from right  
(Alex) And I'll show you what I can be  
(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
(Alex) Hurry I'm fallin'  
(Alex, Jeff and Matt) Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

"That was the shit!" Jeff laughed while he messed with the board with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around her midriff.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Matt met her eyes with a deep fondness in his.

"A lot of time on my own," she sighed.

"Hey, I've got one loaded from Seether, do you know their shit?" Jeff asked Alex, who nodded her head.

"You two need to share a mic and I need to stand to do anything from them," she rose off his lap, took the mic that Matt was using and stood before them while Matt slid his stool closer to Jeff to share. "I can't use my diaphragm worth a shit if I'm sitting down," she shrugged her shoulders with a lopsided grin until the beginning of the song started. Her face fell, her entire stance changed from comfortable to tense. "Good song," she whispered, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts she wore and swayed to the music.

(Alex) Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by

(Alex, Jeff and Matt) I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all

Matt shot Jeff an incredulous look after he sang the chorus. His brother's mouth was hanging open, in complete shock that he failed to remember the words to the song and how they might pertain to Alex. They looked at her, as she sang her heart out, gritting her teeth while she forced out the words, her eyes closing off the outside world, and letting the music take her somewhere else.

(Alex) I can't face myself when I wake up and look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go 'til I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to define

(Alex, Jeff and Matt) I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all

She stepped back from the mic, grinding to the music before she opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Jeff.

(Alex) Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need

(Alex, Jeff and Matt) I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all  
(Alex) Now I'm ashamed of this!  
I am so ashamed of this!  
Now I'm so ashamed of me!  
I am so ashamed of me…

"That was great, guys, I had a good time," she cleared her throat, not meeting their eyes before she turned and walked out the door.

"Are you fucking high playing that song?" Matt exploded at his brother, who stopped the recording.

"I forgot the words to the damn thing! I didn't do this on purpose!" he ran to the door, stepping outside with Matt right behind him. Alex was nowhere in sight. "I fucked up, Matty," he placed a hand on his forehead, cringing at the knowledge that he caused her pain. "I've gotta find her," he began to move when his brother caught him by the arm.

"I think she needs some space. We've been barging in on her all day and we don't want to run her off permanently," he leveled a look at Jeff before he glanced around the open area of Jeff's sanctuary. "Damn, she moves fast," he shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning rays of sunlight bathed her body in warmth pulling her from dreams that shockingly were not bad. 'I'm on the roof again,' she shook her head, her eyes still closed before she cracked them open. 'No bad dreams but I still slept out here. Well, everyone knows I'm a freak,' she sat up, watching the sunrise with awe on her face. The little things in life still amazed her despite the excitement and tragedy she lived with.

'Time to shower, freak, so you can get on with another day,' she stood up, taking one last look at the sky before she climbed in her window.

* * *

"You didn't do your kata this morning," Jeff sat on her bed, catching her by surprise when she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Son of a bitch! You scared the crap out of me," she snapped, covering her heart with a hand. "I'm curious what you would do if I locked my doors? You and Matt have a nasty habit of just walking in here whenever you wish and think it's fine for you to do so," she said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't pretend that you're angry," he grinned at her, walking up and standing in her personal space. "You and I started something and that connects us so stop putting up the tough girl front. I don't buy it for a second," he took her face between his palms and kissed her soft lips. "Good morning," he whispered when he pulled a breath away.

"Morning," she blushed, lowering her eyes to his white wifebeater.

"You feel up for a ride? I've got someplace I'd like to show you."

"Let me put something on," her smile was brilliant and took his breath away.

Jeff moved to sit on her bed, looking at a picture of her, Kevin and Kerry on her nightstand before a rustling sound drew his attention. He glanced back at her in time to see the towel drop to the floor, feeling his blood fire in his veins while he stared at her naked backside.

"You have a lot of scars, they're hard to see cuz of your tan but they're there," she jumped when he was suddenly standing right behind her, his right hand on her shoulder while the fingers of his left traced all the marks on her flesh. "Are you this destructive because of that no pain thing?" he said sadly, holding her in place while he inspected each scar with his fingertips.

"You have scars and you feel pain," she said through a tight throat before he spun her around.

"The difference is you are a beautiful woman and I don't like to see them on you," his eyes darted between hers, a flash of anger in them.

"So, it's okay for you to have scars because you're a man but the little woman needs to be careful and not mark herself up," her eyes got impossibly darker when her anger rose to face his. "What if I don't like to see scars on you either, like this one right here?" her hand slipped beneath his shirt, her fingers running along a scar on the left side of his abdomen. "You are a beautiful man, full of life and more graceful than any being has a right to be. I don't like seeing you in pain or hurt either and I've watched all of your matches! I know the risks you take! I've seen the pain you put yourself through and it tore me up every time! I don't feel pain, not physically, but I feel yours in here," she rested her palm over her heart, "and that's worse than any physical injury I've ever endured," she whispered when her anger ran its course.

"I didn't know," he shook his head, feeling deflated from her rant. "I know my fans cheer for me and feel badly when I get hurt or freak when I pull my high risk moves but I never considered how someone who knows what it's like would sympathize, how someone who has lost what you've lost would feel. I'm sorry," he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek before he pulled her into a kiss. He groaned from the feel of her naked form pressed against his body, her tight nipples rubbing his chest through his thin shirt and broke the passionate exchange. "You better get dressed or we won't be going anywhere for a while," he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"As you wish," she gave him a wistful smile, backing up to dig in her closet. She chose a white tank and jeans to dress like him, pulling the wifebeater over her head before she stepped into the tight jeans and pulled them up.

Jeff ran his gaze down her body. It was the perfection that he imagined, full breasts and a shaved smooth pussy. 'Man, I'm gonna have my hands full with this one,' he clenched his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his face.

* * *

"I suppose it would be pointless to ask if you want to wear a helmet?" he held one out to her with a hopeful look.

"Do you plan on laying us over?" he shook his head no. "Then I don't want the damn helmet, it detracts from the experience," she threw a leg over the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around his midsection while he tossed the helmet on to her grass. "So, where are you taking me?" she rested her chin on his shoulder, talking into his ear.

"It's a surprise. You do know the meaning of the word, don't you?" he turned his head, kissing her cheek before he started up the bike.

Jeff pointed out random places in town as he drove them through, relaying aspects of his youth to her. People on the streets waved at him when he passed by. Alex made a few comments into his ear when she saw things that interested her and he gave her its history. Moments later when they reached the city limits, Jeff opened it up and hauled ass down the highway.

"You do look good on a Ninja but I think you'd look amazing on a Harley Fatboy," she purred in his ear, her hands moving from his stomach to run along the sides of his thighs.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he called back to her, swallowing heavily when her touch moved over the top of his legs and dangerously close to his hard length. Just the feel of her wrapped around his ass and back made him hard. It was an interesting phenomenon for him. He had women throw themselves at him every night and never thought much about them but simple proximity to Alex made his body respond immediately.

"I never try to bring pain on myself or others, it just kind of happens," she shouted over the roar of his bike and the rushing wind.

Jeff heard the melancholy in her tone despite the high volume. When he first heard about this medical condition of hers, he thought it would be a gift to not feel physical pain especially in his profession but as he got to know her, he understood with perfect clarity, how it was her curse.

They finally arrived at Jeff's intended destination, a lake that he and Matt spent time at during their youth. He cut the engine, looking around before he turned to Alex when she dismounted and walked to the edge of the overhang. "I know you probably have something better in Texas but this is the best we have to offer," he put down the kickstand, swung his leg over and went to stand behind her. "What do you think?" he wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her flush to his front, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I think it's beautiful," she whispered, running her gaze over everything in sight before she turned her head, "and I think you should have told me and I would've dressed to climb. Look at those rock faces," she pointed to the right. "I'd love to scale those," her eyes glinted with the urge.

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"No," she grinned, shaking her head to affirm it. "I like extreme. What's the point of life if you take everything the simple, safe way?"

"I find that an incredibly sexy trait in a woman," he purred in her ear, his hands drifting up just beneath her breasts. "Come with me," he took her earlobe between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the flesh before he released it with a final lick. "I've got something for you," he slipped from behind her, taking her hand in his and leading her down a path. A short hike later, they came across a blanket and ice chest next to the water. "Take a seat, baby," he helped her sit down on the spread blanket before he plopped down beside her.

"What is this?" her eyes sparkled as she tried to sneak a peek into the chest when he opened the lid.

"It is lunch," he pulled out various containers and set them down between them along with a couple of beers. "I came up here earlier before I stopped by your place and stashed this here," he grinned when she had a questioning look on her face.

"And what would you have done if I said no?"

"Please, you can't say no to me," he grinned while he served her a plate. "I can read you perfectly and play you like a fine instrument, here you go," he handed her a plate with a bbq chicken sandwich, potato salad, and chips.

"I'm beginning to see that," she smirked, accepting her meal and beer and waited for him to serve himself. "You are far more gallant than I thought you'd be," she narrowed her eyes on him when he glanced up with a stunned look on his face. "I've seen The Hardy Show, you tend to be a crass little shit but with me, you're being a gentleman."

"I figure I should be on my best behavior until I get in your pants," he kept a straight face while staring in her eyes before they both burst out laughing. "Eat your lunch before I'm forced to hand feed you," he pointed at her with a bbq sandwich in his hand before he took a bite.

They made small talk about his life while they ate, Alex asking random questions that weren't too personal and Jeff answering them without reservation. Quiet laughs and gentle nudges were exchanged between them during their meal. The fact they were growing closer rather quickly didn't escape their notice.

"Do you feel up for a swim?" Jeff asked while he packed away the empty containers and bottles.

"I didn't bring a suit," she glanced up at his face to see his sly grin. "But then again, you've seen me naked so no excuse there. Okay," she nodded her head, "at least I'll get a chance to see you in the buff now and confirm all my wicked fantasies," she stood and worked the buttons on her jeans.

"You havin' wicked fantasies about me, darlin?" he had a smile plastered across his face while he whipped his tank over his head. "If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" his eyes skimming over her breasts when she stripped off her shirt.

"I think I already know yours, baby," she stepped out of her jeans, a smirk firmly in place when his eyes turned darker as they ran the length of her body. "I'll meet you in there," she turned and dove into the water, disappearing under the surface.

Jeff shook his head, a smile on his face when she stayed under and pushed his jeans down his legs. He was kind of grateful that she had great lung capacity. He'd love to get in the water before she caught a glimpse of his erection that seemed to be on automatic whenever she was around. He wasn't that lucky. Just as he stood at the edge, she had silently emerged and ran her appreciative gaze down his form. He flushed instantly even as he dove into the lake.

"Very nice," she purred when he rose up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, glad you approve," he laughed before he bit her gently on the shoulder. "It seems to be a natural state for me when you're nearby," his hands slid up her abdomen to cup her breasts, his fingers skimming her nipples. Her head fell back on his shoulder, turning to the side to give him free access to her neck. "You are so fucking beautiful," he growled against her flesh, alternating kisses and bites along her throat.

"So are you," she moaned until he stilled his exploration. "What?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" his eyes darted between hers when she turned to look at him.

"Of course you are," she smiled softly, turning in his arms to face him. "You live with passion, just like you move," she cupped his face between her palms. "You are grace in fluid motion with heart and vision that sees beauty in everything around you. Your mind is a well of beautiful vision and your imagination knows no bounds. And all of that is wrapped in this lovely package," her hands traced down his neck, over his shoulders and rested on his pecs. "Jeff, you are beautiful in everything you do and all that you are."

He stared into her onyx eyes, seeing the truth of her feelings shining in their depths. A moment later, he pulled her into a deep kiss, telling her with his actions how much her words moved him. "I want you," he gasped against her lips, "I want you so bad it hurts."

"You can have me," her lips brushed against his while her eyes fixed on his green.

"Not here," he shook his head, pulling her towards shore. "Let's go home and do this right."

* * *

Jeff felt his blood sing through his veins during the ride home. Alex was plastered against his back, her hands on his chest and legs crossed over his lap. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before he realized he wanted her and told her. A hint of apprehension flitted through his mind when he thought about how much he felt for her and how fast it happened.

'What if I lose her? What if she doesn't want this to be lasting? She doesn't seem like the one-night stand type but then again, she doesn't like to talk about herself. Would it be enough if it was just sex? Would I be able to walk away from her if she doesn't want it anymore? What if she does want something permanent? Why am I over-thinking this?' he pulled his bike into her driveway, shutting off the engine and leaning it over to put the kickstand down. "Well the good news is your hair is dry," he grinned when he helped her off the bike and moved to take her hand.

"It's all over the place, huh?" she chuckled, trying to smooth it back.

"Don't bother," he grabbed her other hand, walking back towards the door. "You couldn't get anymore beautiful if you tried," he bent forward, pulling her over his shoulder and carried her into the house.

"You went from smooth talker to caveman in 2 seconds flat," she laughed, pinching his ass since her face was dangling right in front of it. "Is that a record for you?" she asked when he closed the door behind them and locked it, ensuring their privacy.

"Nope but the run up these stairs will be," he took them two at a time, entering her bedroom seconds later and lowered her to her feet. "No," he took her wrists in his hands when she reached for the edge of her shirt. "Let me," his eyes sparkled when she relented and he slowly pulled her shirt over her head, off her arms, and dropped it to the floor.

"Wait," she grabbed his hands, smiling when his eyes shot to hers. "My turn," she eased his insecurity that she had changed her mind and pulled his wifebeater over his head. "Now you," she took his hands and placed them on her waistband.

"You're something else," he shook his head while he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down for her to step out of. The instant he stood upright, her hands were at the button of his jeans and she had them undone in seconds, pushing them down his lean hips. He went to step out of them and almost fell over when her tongue licked the length of his shaft. "Fuck, Lex," he hissed when the moist heat of her mouth enveloped the head. His eyes rolled up in his head, his fingers clenched tightly in her hair and his hips moved of their own accord, pumping in and sliding out.

'Fuck, she's gonna make me cum but damn, if that doesn't feel like heaven,' he groaned while she sucked him. "Baby, stop," he gritted out of clenched teeth, trying to force himself to stop her and his hips from moving. "Lex," he held her head still and slowly pulled free of her mouth. "Come here, you," he picked her up under her arms, turned and tossed her on to the center of her bed, quickly covering her with his body. "My turn," he kissed her quickly on her parted lips before he crawled back and settled between her legs.

"Oh!" her eyes rolled up in her head, her body arching like a bow when he ran his tongue the length of her folds. He zeroed in on her clit, lapping, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive nub and had her writhing in ecstasy, loud moans coming from her gasping her mouth. Her eyes shot wide when he slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy and pumped them rhythmically until that tingling sensation built within her to near boiling. "Jeff…please…" she wasn't sure what she was begging for but he definitely made her beg. "Jeff!" she threw her head back and cried out her release, her body shaking from the onslaught.

"You taste like pure sin," he crawled up her body, running his tongue over his lips to taste her essence. "I could live off of you forever," he whispered against her lips before he slid his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself. He waited until she was wound up in the kiss, her hands running along his back, shoulders, and hair, wherever she could reach before he drove his length into her body.

"You're so tight, hot," he gritted out of clenched teeth before his vision cleared and he saw the pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, baby," he kissed her lips. "I'll stay still until you're ready, I'm sorry," he whispered, cursing himself for not entering her slowly. He forgot until now that she hadn't been with anyone…at all. "Son of a bitch, Lex, I'm so sorry, darlin," he alternated small kisses all over her face and licks to dry her tears. "I didn't know," he shook his head, worried that he had hurt her after she had given him this gift.

"It's okay, baby, I don't feel pain remember," she settled after a few moments, blushing when he realized that she was a virgin. "I had 5 brothers that never let me date and Shawn chased off everyone after that," she shrugged her shoulders. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get laid when you're surrounded by big, protective wrestlers?" she giggled when he blushed and chuckled against her shoulder.

"I never thought of us that way before but if I was there, I guess I would've been the same way with you," he brushed her hair back from her forehead, gazing into her sparkling eyes. "I wouldn't let a soul touch you if I couldn't have you myself," he whispered against her lips, brushing a soft kiss against them. "When I saw your tears, I panicked and forgot that you can't feel pain," he said softly, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm crying because of emotional pain, Jeff," she stroked her fingers along his cheek and short whiskers. "This means something to me, more than you could possibly know and I know we haven't known each other long but I also know it was always supposed to be you," tears welled in her eyes, hoping she didn't make a mistake by saying too much and scaring him off.

"Thank you," those two simple words along with the soft smile and sparkle in his green eyes said it all. He was honored with her choosing him to take her virginity and the trust she had in him.

"I'm ready now, Jeff," she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up for his penetration. "Please make love to me," she moved against him, feeling him grow impossibly harder within her.

His eyes fairly glowed with the feelings she invoked within him with those five little words. Despite his impossible urge to pound into her body, he had to take it slow, make it special for her and to make this offering of herself to him as lasting and precious as he could.

He cupped her face between his palms, keeping eye contact with her when he slowly withdrew from her depths and pushed back in to the hilt. Sweat began to bead his forehead from the restraint he utilized but the look of utter surrender in her eyes, the complete rapture on her face made it all worthwhile.

"That feels amazing," she purred on an inward stroke, her head going back and her eyes fell closed.

"You feel incredible," he picked up the pace a little when he felt her become accustomed to his size.

"Jeff," her voice sounded like she was in another world, her legs gliding along his until they crossed higher around his back. "More, baby," her eyes flashed back to his, deep hunger reflecting in their depths.

"Oh God, Lex," he groaned from the feel of her surrounding him, taking him into her and finally unleashed his urge to take her. His lean hips slapped against the cradle of her thighs, making her cry out in pleasure from every thrust. They kissed, gasping into each other's mouths when he filled her perfectly. Hands roamed flesh, teeth nipping at skin until suddenly, Jeff found himself underneath her when she rolled them over. "Fuck, baby," he growled, digging his fingers into her hips when she rode him.

"By the Gods, I didn't know what I've been missing," she hissed when she lifted up and then impaled herself on his length.

"Me, you were missing me and now that you've got me…" he dropped off the end of his sentence when his cock hit her cervix. He couldn't get deeper into her if he tried but he wished he could. He wished he could crawl inside of her skin and live through her.

"I'm not letting you go," she finished for him, crying out from the intense emotions and the feel of him as a part of her, an extension of each other now. Her hands were splayed over his pecs, using his chest as leverage to ride them to completion and they were getting there quickly. "Jeff…" she said weakly when her orgasm approached.

"Me too, darlin," he nodded, using his grip on her waist to lift her up his length and thrust into her when he lowered her down. "Lex," he said desperately when he was on the cusp of his release. They cried out each other's name when their release swept over them, Alex collapsing on his chest and Jeff wrapping his arms around her back, both gasping for breath and relishing the tiny convulsions that still wracked their bodies. "Damn, baby," his chest heaved even as he kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"I second that," she said breathlessly, snuggling into his tight embrace.

Alex drifted into post-coital bliss and a moment later, into a deep sleep still intimately joined and in each other's arms. Jeff stayed up for a while just watching her, marveling at the wonder, beauty and innocence of the woman that burrowed into his heart. He had an ache that filled his center prior to coming home on leave and now that space was filled with fire, passion, desire and need. She lived there now.

* * *

"Am I squashing you?" Jeff mumbled against her neck when he felt her stir awake beneath him.

"I can bench press your weight," she laughed, making his body jerk from the contractions of her pussy on his sensitive cock. "You're still inside of me," she smirked when he tried to suppress a moan.

"I, uh, just wanted to check if you wanted to, uh, do it again," he lowered his eyes from her smiling face, embarrassed that he had stroked into her a few times before she woke. "If I pull out, you're bound to be too sore to do it again since it was your first time."

"It's a nice way to wake up and I never feel sore, remember," she said softly, giving him a loving look when his eyes snapped to hers. "I would never complain if you woke me up like this in the future and I love the feel of you inside of me," she traced her fingertips over his features, committing every one of them to memory.

"So, does that mean you want to do it again?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Always," she blushed, averting her gaze to his chest.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on," he instructed her and waited until she complied before he rolled them over, sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now, Ms. Athletic One, try to turn around so that your back is to me without separating us," he kissed her quickly on the lips, pulling back to watch her unhook her legs, lift one over his shoulder and head and spin around on his lap. "Damn, you're good and limber," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her midsection and turning so that she was on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. "Perfect and I just have to say you have the finest ass I've ever seen," he gave her a light slap on one cheek.

"Glad you approve," she purred before she pulled forward and drove back on his length. He caught up quickly, grasping her hips and pulling her back into each of his thrusts. "Fuck me, baby, I want it harder," she threw her head back, her long hair fanning over them like a cape of midnight silk.

Jeff didn't need to be asked twice. He wanted this the moment he saw her, to meet her athletic body with the fierceness of his own. They were like beings. They were both in shape, agile, liked the quieter things in life as well as the moments to cut loose. He made love to her earlier and now it was time to let their wild sides out to play.

Alex cried out with each forceful penetration, the sensations he stirred within her driving her mad with desire. She rose up, her back against his chest and moved his hands to her breasts before she stretched her arms over her head and grabbed on to his shoulders.

Jeff pulled and pinched at her sensitive nipples, biting along her neck and shoulder while he drove up into her wet pussy. She was so responsive to everything he did to her; his excitement level went up to an all-new plateau. "God, baby," he groaned against her flesh.

Her cries alternated between 'Jeff' and 'Yes' for several minutes before she went beyond the ability to form coherent thought and words. The heat in her center spread so quickly that she wasn't prepared when her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, taking Jeff with her moments later.

His body convulsed while he jerked his release into her welcoming depths. "Damn," he gasped, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You're gonna be the death of me," he kissed her shoulder, going tense when her entire body went rigid. "Baby…"

"It's okay," the tension left her body and she slid her hands into his hair. "You don't need to walk on shells around me. I won't break, Jeff," she turned her head, kissing his cheek. "What do you say we take a shower, go cook something, and eat it in bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," he gently pulled free from her body, swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

They washed each other with reverence, whispering a few words here or there but mostly just enjoying each other's presence. Gentle hands explored wet skin, fingers massaged shampoo into long hair both black and blond before they rinsed off together under the warm spray, kissing each other softly while the water rushed down their heated flesh.

Soft towels dried each other's bodies before Alex wrapped one around her and Jeff secured the other around his waist. His eyes shined when he stared at her, grinning when she lowered her eyes with a blush. "Man, I love that I can make you blush," he tilted up her chin, brushing a kiss over her lips. "Come on, let's get you fed," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the bathroom. "I've got to keep your energy up so you can keep up with me," he chuckled in her ear.

"I have plenty of energy and what makes you think I can't keep up with you?" she poked him in the ribs. "What if you're the one who's gonna need the extra strength? You've unleashed the animal in me, baby, and I don't think you know what you're in for."

"I can handle you," he laughed softly, walking down the stairs beside her. "I know what makes you squirm and exactly where that animal lives," he purred in her ear, smiling when she turned even darker.

Alex urged him into a chair in the kitchen while she pulled two steaks out of the fridge. "I assume this with a few sides will work for you?" she asked while she placed them on the counter and began to marinate them.

"Yeah, that'll work but why did you just happen to have 2 steaks thawed and in the fridge?"

"You've just seen my warm up exercises," she grinned, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "You haven't seen me work out. I need protein to survive it," she pulled out some seasonings and pounded them into the ribeyes.

"You gonna let me watch sometime?" he asked while his eyes roamed up her muscular legs.

"Anytime," she smirked to herself.

Roughly thirty minutes later, she had served up two plates with a steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli with cheese sauce on both. "I'll carry them to the bedroom and you can grab some drinks," his eyes remained riveted to the wonderful meal in his hands, the aroma making his stomach growl in response.

"You did say a woman after your own heart," she laughed with a shake of her head, grabbed 2 cokes from the fridge and followed him up the stairs. Alex watched with mirth in her eyes while Jeff inhaled his meal, loving the way he did absolutely everything in life with such passion, including eating.

"You are an amazing cook," he said through a full mouth.

"Thanks," she grinned, keeping an eye on him while he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Do you wanna play a game?" he narrowed his eyes on her, a challenge within them.

"I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this but okay," she arched a brow at him, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"One question, back and forth, and as honest as you can be," he lay down on his side, propping his head up in his hand and watched her closely. "I want us to spend some time alone, if we can considering how nosy everyone is, and get to know each other better. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," she averted her gaze to the empty plates, gathered them up and placed them on the dresser before she returned to sit Indian-style in front of him. "Who goes first?"

"Me, of course," he took her hands in his, squeezing her gently and feeling her tension. "Who was your first love?"

"Kerry," she said it quickly, too quickly and took him by surprise. "What was your first pain?"

"Losing my mom at the age of 9, my life kind of flipped upside down after that but I had Matty and my dad and we pulled through together," he played with the sheet with his free hand before he tilted his head. "What was yours?"

"Not being treated like every other kid, knowing I was different and that people acted differently around me because of it," she met his green gaze steadily, for the first time in her life, unafraid of talking about this. "I really hated that, I was real young but I knew it was happening and it made me so fucking angry."

"When was the first time you found out about it?"

"At the age of 12," she bit her bottom lip and sighed before she told him. "I've done this thing my whole life, it's kind of weird but then I am so whatever," she shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I spend a lot of time on roofs, I even sleep on them under the stars. I've done it for as long as I can remember literally," she laughed at her little joke and he broke a smile. "I rolled off the roof once when I had a bad dream, fell two stories and Kevin found me the next morning lying on the lawn. I was broke up pretty bad or so they told me but I never felt a thing. I remember lying there, staring up at the stars, kind of wigging that it didn't hurt but I never called out for help."

"What happened after that?"

"A battery of tests on the little freak girl," she snapped bitterly. "They didn't find anything then but two years later, I broke my arm, a compound fracture no less," she pointed to the scar where her bone had pierced the skin. "The fucking thing was in a wicked angle, the bone sticking out and blood pouring on to the grass and I didn't feel shit so Jack took me to a specialist in Dallas and that is when they learned of this condition of mine."

"What is it exactly?"

"At some point during my youth that I can't remember, I suffered some trauma to my head," Alex took his hand that held hers and ran his fingertips over the area with scarring; Jeff explored it on his own when she released his wrist. "I am told it was severe enough to damage my brain but the only area affected was the neural pathways that handle the pain receptors for my nerve endings. I don't know if they were severed or just fucked up enough to not fire but they are dead."

"And things changed after that with your family?"

"Worse than they were before," she met his soft gaze with pain and sorrow in hers. "Jack didn't want to curb my enthusiasm and stifle me but Doris and Kevin were on him and the others to take it easy on me. Kevin constantly jumped David and Kerry's ass about playing around with me. He should've just locked me away in my room."

"You loved him anyways though, right?"

"Definitely! Kevin was a God to me, larger than life and the epitome of everything I loved about life but was sheltered from," she smiled, remembering how she idolized her big brother. "I still do love him, miss him but I can't live in his shadow or in fear for the rest of my days. I won't allow him to dictate my life anymore than he does now," she nodded her head, believing in her heart everything she had said. "You snuck in way more questions on me and don't think I didn't notice," she pushed his chest gently, grinning when he grabbed her wrist.

"Guilty," he laughed, pulling her down to lie beside him. "You go ahead," he said softly, draping his left arm over her side while she laid her head on his right.

"What goes through your mind when you make your art?"

"Everything, you know?" his eyes went wide, lighting up with excitement. "I always have so many things going on in my head at once, it seems like the only way I can get them to quiet down is to work on my art or music. It gets so fucking loud in here, especially on the road," he moved his free hand up to point at his temple before he replaced it on her waist. "I swear sometimes I think it's gonna drive me insane until I get home and wrap myself up in my art or tunes."

"I used to be that way too until I got into the martial arts gig. I had so much shit pounding through my mind, I couldn't think straight," she stared into his eyes, captivated by the intense green. "My workouts and singing quieted the damn voices down, made the memories fade for a while," she stifled a yawn and burrowed into his chest.

"Yeah, that meal was damn filling and fixing to put me into a coma too," he held her close to his body, not wanting to loosen his hold on her. "Get some sleep, baby, we'll have more time tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head, feeling at peace when she settled one hand on his chest, the other on his side and wedged one leg between his.

* * *

Matt stood outside trying the doorknob, finding it locked which was unusual since to this point Alex always left it open. He knew Jeff was with her since his bike was parked in the driveway. He stepped back to look at the second story and shook his head when the lights went out in her bedroom window.

'That was a little fast even for you, Jeffrey,' he frowned, worry in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The questions continued the next morning after they made love once again, showered and ate breakfast. Jeff followed Alex down the hallway and into what should have been the house's garage. It was a gym with exercise equipment, weights, various types of punching bags, some equipment he'd never seen before and swords hanging on the walls.

"Whoa," his eyes lit up, running around the room. "I guess you're serious about this working out shit," he hit one of the bags as he passed by.

"Everyday," she placed her leg up on the weight bar and leaned over it, stretching out her hamstring, thigh and calf muscles. She went through her prep with him watching closely before she taped her knuckles and moved to a double end bag. "I believe you're next," she told him while she punched in rapid succession, dodging and ducking the bag when it swung back on the bungee cords.

"What's your favorite color?" he sat on the weight bench, placing his hands on the bar and lifted with an arched brow. "You weren't kidding when you said you bench pressed my weight," he gritted through clenched teeth, pushing the bar up and lowering it down, doing a few reps.

"Black and no, I wasn't kidding," she chuckled, keeping up with the bag. "What's your favorite pastime?"

"Same as yours except for this bullshit," he grunted, pushing up the 200 lb bar again. "I love to sing, listen to music and be alone sometimes. What's your best memory?"

"Until last night, it was my nightly horseback rides with Kerry," she bobbed the bag and swung her right fist into a hard cross, backing away to stand before the heavy bag. "It was our private little thing we did when the house got quiet and everyone crashed. He said it was a daily reminder of how lucky he was when he decided to take a ride that night he found me. So every night, he'd come to my room and we'd take a horse out to the spot by the river that I was lying by."

"That is a good memory," he smiled softly at her back, "but it's me now, right? You did say until last night?"

"Yes, Jeff," she glanced over her shoulder, "you are my best memory now."

"Sweet," he nodded his head, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What do you do for exercise?" she asked, grabbing on to both sides of the heavy bag, jumping up and driving a hard knee into it before she switched back and forth rapidly.

"I do some lifting but most of my workout is what you already saw," he replaced the bar back in the cradle and sat up to watch her, the chain suspending the bag was rattling hard from each knee. "I jump off the barn to pick up and practice more aerial moves and walking the beams helps with the balance thing. What are you doing?"

"Muay Thai," she grunted with the impact. "It's called the Science of Eight Limbs. You use your fists, elbows, knees, and feet to inflict damage and it is probably the most brutal of the arts that I know," she backed a few feet away, jumped up and pulled a roundhouse kick. On the swing back, she did a low kick with her left leg. "This particular discipline is one of my favorites," she walked back a few feet, watching the bag swing and on the next pass towards her, she ran forward and leapt, in effect kicking it twice on the way up and back-flipping to land on her feet.

"I see that," he arched his brows, impressed with her aerial moves. "You do this shit every day?"

"Yep," she hissed, punching the bag with a right, following through and spinning to elbow it with her left when it came at her from behind. After a few more elbows, knees and kicks, she began combination punches for a few minutes.

"You said you fell off the roof after you had a bad dream, right?" he looked at her curiously when she just nodded her head and continued to punch the bag. "Then your nightmare wasn't about your brothers back then, you were dreaming of something that happened during the time you can't remember," he glanced at her like he had a revelation but her countenance didn't change. "What do you remember from those dreams, Lex?" he asked cautiously.

"Pain!" she growled, throwing vicious combos at the bag, rocking it with the impact. "Flashes of intense pain, no faces or circumstances, just massive fucking pain inflicted on me," she shouted, taking her anger out on the object in front of her. "I don't remember what pain feels like so I don't know how to assimilate the images I see but they are horrible, terrifying," the fury she unleashed on the bag was unlike anything he had ever seen. "I fight him, Jeff, but I'm so small, so young, I don't have the strength. I've never felt so helpless in my life and I fucking hate it!" she screamed with angry bitter tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lex, stop," Jeff jumped to his feet, rushing up behind her when he saw the blood smearing the bag from her busted knuckles. "Baby, stop!" he wrapped his arms around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her flush to him. "Shh," he whispered in her ear, lowering them to the floor and holding her in his lap. "It's okay, darlin, I've got you," he rested his chin on top of her head, waiting out her labored breathing until she eventually calmed, completely melting into him.

* * *

"How are your hands, darlin?" Jeff asked lazily, picking up one of her arms by the wrist to inspect her flesh. "They don't look so bad," he lowered her arm over her abdomen, resting his on top.

The two of them were reclining in her garden tub, resting up after Alex's strenuous workout in a cool bubble bath. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest with her eyes closed, just relishing in the feel of him and the water.

"Someday, you are going to remember that I don't feel pain and have no clue how anything is feeling after I fucked it up," she mumbled, sighing and turning her head so that her cheek rested over his heart.

"I suppose I will but I've only known you for 2 days so cut me some slack, babe," he grinned, running his hands over her abdomen and up to her breasts. "What attracted you to me?" he continued with his game, mindful to keep the questions on a more positive note.

"When I first saw you from a distance, I loved your hair, piercings and tattoos. When you came up to me, I recognized who you were and still loved all those things I mentioned along with your body but something in you called to me," she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his fondling hands. "You remind me of myself, Jeff. We might have an outward appearance and attitude of our wild sides but there is that part that we keep to ourselves. I saw it in you on the shows because I knew what I was looking for. So, I suppose your immense hotness was the first draw but as soon as you were in my face, it was your spirit."

"I like that," he smiled into her neck before he pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

"What was the draw to me?" she asked him in a sweet voice while he lavished attention on her.

"Uh, I guess it was cuz I got hard as a rock the second I saw you," he laughed against her neck. "Oof! Damn, baby," he chuckled when she elbowed him in the side. "I was just kidding, mostly," he slipped in after he had a hold of her wrists. "I did think you were sex personified when I saw you but after we got to talking, I learned we have so much in common that you are like an extension of me, my female counterpart. You're beautiful, daring, guarded, loving, adventurous, badass, and sing with amazing passion. That is the draw, darlin," he smiled down at her turned face, kissing her gently on parted lips.

"I want you now," she gasped against his mouth.

"Get up and sit on the 2nd stair," he helped her up on to her knees, following her over to the stairs leading down into the deep, large tub and situated himself between her spread legs when she sat down. "I've gotta warn you, Lex," he fisted his length in his hand, positioned himself at her slick opening and drove in, "I'm getting used to this and won't let it go easily or without a fight," he groaned against her chest, the heat of her pussy searing him.

"Who said you'd have to let it go?" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist when he began to thrust his hips. "Oh baby," she cried out when he bit down on a hardened nipple, wrapping his hand around her breast and squeezing. Her left hand laced through his hair, holding his head to her to keep the stimulation going, to keep the contact and intense feeling flowing through her.

"Fuck, Lex, I've never felt anything as good as you," he groaned against her flesh, feeling her calves glide up his back. "And you're limber as shit which is a plus for me," he grabbed her legs, positioning them over his shoulders, effectively bending her in half and pistoned his hips into her, his flesh slapping the cradle of her thighs with each powerful thrust.

Alex's mouth gaped open, drawing fast unsteady breaths into heaving lungs while she stared into his intense eyes. In the far recesses of her mind, she registered certain things in his gaze like his utter rapture, his feelings for her, the desire to keep fucking her for as long as humanly possible but beneath all of that, there was something lurking there, something small but still visible, fear and uncertainty.

All thought fled her mind a moment later when his cock impaled her to the hilt with every thrust, so fast, so hard, so fucking exquisite. He was primal in his need to fulfill his desire, penetrating her body with bruising force while he saw to her needs as well. His mouth sucked voraciously on one achingly hard nipple while his burning green eyes bore into her black, his hands gripping soft flesh and his hips pounding his length into her body.

He was everything she dreamed of and more. He cared for her, had the passion and strength to stand beside her and fight her stubbornness and the fact that he was dynamite in the sack just made the package complete. The sensation that swamped her body began to build to a point of overwhelming her. It seemed to be everywhere at once before it drew into a single searing point then exploded outward, her body convulsing as a cry tore from her lungs.

Jeff clenched his eyes when her pussy quivered around his cock, he had held off for as long as he could but she pulled him over the edge into oblivion with her. His head went back, the muscles cording in his neck and arms when he released his load into her waiting and accepting depths. He collapsed into her arms, his head resting on her breasts while he shook from his orgasm.

"I've got you, baby," she gasped softly against the top of his blond head, running her hands lovingly over his back and shoulders.

After taking several minutes to calm their rapidly beating hearts and even out their breathing, Jeff lowered her legs down and gently withdrew his length from her pussy. She accepted his hand and knelt before him while he soaped up her body puff. Soft smiles and kisses were all they exchanged in the afterglow of their lovemaking while they bathed each other.

After they dried off, Jeff carried her to bed, lying down partially sprawled across her with his head pillowed on her breasts. He fell asleep wrapped securely in her embrace.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day inside her house, not leaving once to be seen by outsiders. Jeff woke a few hours after his nap to find himself still on top of Alex with her arms holding him close. He released a content sigh against her breast, happy to lie there forever until he decided to surprise her with an early dinner.

He carefully extricated himself from her embrace, slipped out of bed, and grabbed his shorts on the way out the door. A serene smile lit his face while he walked down the hallway. He could easily see himself by her side forever but wondered how that would affect his career. She had issues with the industry, there was no doubt in his mind about that but she also cared for and missed Shawn so maybe there was a chance that she would follow him on the road.

The thought passed through his mind briefly while he was making love to her in the tub earlier. He knew he felt something intense for this woman, he didn't know if he could label it as love this soon but it was damn close. He told her he was getting used to being with her and wouldn't give it up without a fight. He knew he was thinking about going back on tour and taking her with him but didn't know if she would be willing. The idea of leaving her behind and only seeing her when he came home was the only other option if she said no and it sickened him. No, it tore him apart and bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

He went through the fridge, picking some ribs out that were already thawed. 'She wasn't kidding about the protein intake,' he shook his head, placing the package on the counter before he looked for sides. He heard a light rapping on the back door and glanced through the glass window to find his brother standing out back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door just a crack.

"You're not gonna let me in?" Matt lifted his brows, a bit shocked that his brother blocked the door.

"We wanna be alone, Matty. I'm getting her to open up and don't want her to feel crowded while she's this vulnerable," his gaze darted between his brother's eyes before he glanced down.

"You're doing more than getting her to open up, Jeffrey, and you better be careful."

"What exactly are you accusing him of, Matt?" Jeff stepped back to look at Alex, pulling the door open as he went. She stood in the kitchen doorway in her short robe, her arms crossed under her breasts and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "If you're asking if we've had sex then the answer is yes, many times but if you're under the impression that Jeff pressured the unstable neighbor into it then you're way off base. Now why don't you come in and sit down for some dinner?" she glanced at Jeff briefly and moved back into the den.

"She's very defensive of you," Matt said, staring at his brother while he passed him on the way in.

"I'm very defensive of her," Jeff replied to his brother's back, shutting the door before he went back to preparing dinner.

* * *

The three of them sat on the couch once again, this time eating dinner while watching TV. Matt couldn't help but stare at Alex's long legs that crossed at the ankle while propped on the coffee table. She was a beautiful woman that reminded him of himself and his brother, part primal and part serenity. Her presence both drove you wild and made you comfortable, a strange combination.

He casually observed the two of them interact and noticed the difference between now and the first time they sat here. His brother sat close to Alex's side, she burrowed into him, occasionally hand feeding him a piece of meat or a forkful of noodles.

"Nice bite marks," Matt fingered the collar of her robe, his arm draped over the back of the couch behind her head.

"Thank you," she tilted her head with a smile. "I'm quite fond of them," she turned back to the TV, glancing at Jeff from the corner of her eye.

"Fond of those bruises on your thighs too?" Matt asked in a nonchalant tone like he was talking about the weather.

Alex placed a gentle hand on Jeff's chest when he moved to sit up; the serene smile she gave him calmed his temper in an instant. "You jealous or something?" she asked, turning towards him with an arched brow. "Do you usually interrogate your brother's girlfriends like this or do I merit special consideration?" He had turned his head away when she asked if he was jealous but now his eyes snapped back to hers.

"Are you saying you're my brother's girlfriend?"

"I'm saying I wouldn't complain if he considered me in that capacity," she leaned forward, setting her empty plate on the table before she reclined back, nuzzled into Jeff's side. "You are full of questions tonight and since I noticed you looking at my hands, I'll go ahead and tell you that they got that way during my workout and not some kinky sex," she smiled like the cat that ate the canary when Matt choked on his beer. "Careful there, tiger," she patted him on the back.

"You're something else, Alex," Matt shook his head with a grin before he glanced to the front door when the bell rang.

"So I'm told now play nice," she slapped a hand down on both of their legs, pushing herself up.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch," Matt smacked his brother in the arm, shaking his head. "And you have gotten her to loosen up so you're obviously doing something right," he leaned back, picking his legs up to rest his feet on the table.

"We're doing the extended version of 20 questions and so far, she's answered them all," Jeff tilted back his bottle, draining the last of it before he held it out to Matt. "You want another?" he stood, picking up the empty plates and moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll take another," Matt followed him in, tossing his empty in the trash. "She's domesticated you, Jeffrey," he chuckled, watching his brother wash the dishes and place them in the washer.

"I couldn't think of a better person to change for," he smiled at his brother before he moved to the fridge to get them fresh drinks.

"I don't want you to change for me," she smiled softly when he turned to look at her. "You're perfect the way you are. Oof, you little shits," she stumbled forward into the room, Matt catching her in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff moved to take his woman from his brother's embrace.

"That would be the dogs I threatened to get when you trespassed," she grinned at him, turning to the door and whistling. "Boys!" at her call, three pitbulls bounded into the kitchen, jumping up on their mother. "Okay," she flopped down on the floor from their weight and impact, laughing when they lavished their affection on her. "Nyet," she said in a sharp tone and all three sat down immediately. "Good boys," she crooned, giving each a kiss on the head before she glanced at the two men behind her. "They won't hurt you unless you hurt me, guys, so relax," she laughed when one of the black brindles ran his tongue up her cheek.

"They're yours?" Jeff asked, kneeling down to let the dogs sniff his upturned hand. "No wonder you don't bother to lock your doors," he laughed when Apollo licked his palm.

"Yeah, I wanted to get settled before I sent for them. This rascal here is Apollo," she patted one of the black brindles on the head before she scratched behind the ear of the other, "and this is Ares, his litter mate. And this monster here is Zeus," she wrapped her arms around the big red male, making pig noises against his neck and laughed when he barked deep and loud.

"He's definitely the leader of this pack," Jeff watched the 2 black brindles sit at attention when Zeus barked. "Three males…how did you get them to get along and not fight? I know you wouldn't train your dogs to fight but with males, it is naturally inherit for it to happen at times," he met her eyes while he pet each dog.

"You're right, it is naturally inherit for the occasional fight amongst males but females are worse," she grinned, wagging one eyebrow at him. "I kept them close together when they were growing up and when they played, it occasionally got out of control but part of their training was to listen to me above and before their instinct so they would stop immediately upon my command."

"You don't have a fence," Matt knelt down beside her, petting the rambunctious Ares on the top of his head. "How are you gonna keep them in the yard?" he laughed when the dog rolled over on to his back for a belly rub.

"I walk them along the property line to show them the boundary and they won't cross it unless I'm over the line and call them to me. What can I say?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I had plenty of time to train them very well," she stifled a full-blown laugh when Ares kicked his back feet, wiggling his hind end and moved across the floor.

"He's a character," Matt chuckled, giving the dog a good scratching on his chest. "Does Zeus play or just stand guard over you?" he glanced at the big red standing at the shoulder of his mistress.

"He plays but he doesn't know you yet so he'll keep an eye on you until he's satisfied you mean me no harm or until he senses that I accept you completely. Jeff, come here, baby," she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Zeus, they're friends, baby," she placed her hand on Matt's, glancing at him when he instinctively wrapped his fingers around hers.

The big dog sniffed at both of them before he settled down, lying on the floor.

"Well that was quick," Jeff chuckled when Zeus let out a deep sigh, his eyes falling closed now that he was reunited with his mistress.

"Your scent is all over me, Jeff," she turned soft eyes to him, a sparkle of mischief in them. "He can smell you over every inch of me and assumes I've accepted you so that clears you in his mind. And a fair amount of your scent is on me since you wrapped your arm around my shoulders on the couch earlier," she turned to Matt, "not to mention you catching me before they knocked me on my face so again, all clear."

"Good to know," Matt nodded his head, ruffling Ares' ears. "Does that mean I can still come in here unannounced without getting my ass torn up?"

"From the dogs, yes, but I don't think you'll make it past Jeff unscathed at this point," she turned to her lover just as his mouth crashed down on hers. His left hand cradled the back of her head, his right arm behind her back holding her to him while he explored the inner recesses of her mouth at his leisure.

"Want you now," Jeff growled against her lips before his tongue continued to probe. He swept her up in his arms still kissing her and carried her towards the door. "Show yourself out and lock the door," he mumbled to his brother before he whisked her away.

"Okay," Matt's eyebrows shot to his hairline, shook his head and glanced at the dogs when they followed them out. "I've been officially dismissed," he mumbled, gathering himself off the floor and walking to the door, turning the lock before he pulled it shut behind him.

* * *

"Are they gonna watch?" Jeff asked in between kisses. He placed her in the center of the bed, immediately covering her with his body.

"They go where I go unless it will give you performance anxiety," she smirked at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I could do you in the middle of the ring during a show and not break stride once," he pulled at the belt of her robe, separating the silk material and slipping it off her body before he quickly stripped off his shorts. "No performance anxiety here, baby," he gripped his hard length in his fist, rubbed the head against her clit for a few moments before he drove into her pussy.

"I wouldn't doubt you for a moment, love," she gasped against his shoulder, not seeing the look on his face when she called him love. "Fuck, Jeff," she cried out when his hips pistoned into her forcefully.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you, okay?" he stopped his movement, his cock buried to the hilt within her. She obeyed him with a nod of her head. 'So trusting,' he mused to himself while he pulled her belt loose from her robe. "Grab on to the headboard, baby," he waited until she did as she was told before he took the silk belt, looped it through the bars of the wrought iron headboard and firmly secured her wrists above her head. "Now I've got you where I want you," he ran his tongue up her cheek before he grabbed her waist, lifting her lower body off the bed and continued to fuck her hard.

Alex crossed her ankles behind his back to keep her body elevated while she thrashed from the desire pooling in her belly. He had gone completely primal on her and she knew where the drive to do so came from and didn't care in the slightest. His ferocity was pushing her to a release quickly and nothing could make her complain about that. He was beautiful when he made love to her and when he fucked her, either way, it didn't matter to her.

Seconds later, Alex tensed up around his length, her legs almost crushing him with bruising force when her climax swept over her. Jeff could almost swear she popped his back but didn't dwell on it for an instant. She was gorgeous in ecstasy, an almost pained expression on her features while she rode out the shockwaves. He slipped free of her body while she still recovered and flipped her over on her stomach.

"Up on your hands and knees, Lex," he gasped, sitting between her spread legs. She inched forward, rising up on her knees and grasping on to the headboard, her ass in the air waiting for him. "That's my girl," he ran his hand over the curve of her ass, kneeling behind her and sliding into her dripping slit. "Fuck, you're my heaven," he hissed from her surrounding heat and tightness.

Alex threw her head back on one thrust that brushed her cervix, her hair fanning over his shoulders. She could feel his hands wander her heated flesh, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples, and clutching her hips, his teeth scoring her shoulders and neck.

Jeff was marking her completely both on her flesh, in her heart and to the depths of her soul. He wanted to make her his and would do anything to accomplish this. His brother touched her earlier, he heard her say that Matt had left his scent on her and Jeff wanted to erase him from her body completely and cover her with just his scent again.

He could feel the tension building within her, knew she was close to orgasm again and swelled impossibly harder inside of her tight heat. He was the first to claim her, to take her and make her body feel these things and somewhere in the thinking part of his brain, he wanted to be the only one. That thought sent him over the edge with her, screaming her name as he jerked his release into her body.

"Jeff, baby?"

He barely heard her harsh whisper through the pounding of his heart. "Yeah, darlin?"

"You plan on staying there?" He had collapsed across her back, his full weight supported by her knees and her grip on the headboard. "I can hold you up for a while, love, but I was just checking," she whispered and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Tell you what, you stay there and follow my lead," she let her hands slide down the bars until her forearms rested on the pillows and slowly pushed her legs out until they were flattened on the bed, Jeff lying on top of her, still intimately joined with her.

"Damn, you're good," he gasped in her ear before he kissed her cheek.

"So you keep telling me," she grinned. "So did you sufficiently cover Matt's touch and scent with your own?" she lifted her right brow, waiting for the flush that colored his face to spread to his neck and chest.

"Figured that out, did you?" he had the decency to look guilty for a moment before he gazed into her one visible eye. "I know Matty has a thing for you too even though he said he'd stand aside but if our positions were reversed, I wouldn't be able to. He made a point of putting his arm around you and grabbing your hand and staring at your legs…"

"Easy, baby," she cut him off, smiling softly at him. "You're the one I want, the one I chose and the one I've got. Nothing will change that, love."

"Yeah?" he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, now get off of me so I can take a decent breath," she laughed when he quickly rose up, slowly pulled free of her, and flopped on to the side of her. "What about this?" she indicated her bound wrists when she rolled over on to her back.

"I think I'll keep you like that for the night so I know where you are at all times," he threw an arm over her waist, resting his head on her arm, and nuzzled into her side. "My sexy little prisoner," he whispered on a yawn, feeling himself fall into a deep contented sleep.

* * *

Images flashed before her mind's eye, pain, violence, hands hitting her, ripping, clutching, and her insides burning. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. This unfamiliar torture went on forever, never-ending, unyielding, constant.

* * *

"Matty, where is your brother?"

Matt opened his door to find his father standing on the step, a frown on his face, his hands on his waist. "Uh, he isn't home?" he stammered, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"You know damn well he isn't," Claude pushed past his son and walked into his house. "He's with Alexandra, isn't he?" he turned to face his son with a knowing look on his face.

"Dad…"

"Tell me!" Claude watched Matt lower his head and knew he was covering for his little brother, protecting him like he always did when they were growing up. "Kevin's gonna be pissed," he shook his head in frustration. "I promised him I'd watch after his sister and I can't even keep her out of my son's bed," he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, technically they've been in her bed not Jeff's," Matt's mouth clacked shut when his father's angry eyes pierced his. "They get along, Dad, very well. In fact, I've never seen Jeff this happy and Alex isn't so damn scary anymore. He's good for her, to her," he deflated somewhat when his words seeped into his rational mind and flopped down on his couch. "You should see them together, they are so in tune you can barely differentiate between them," he sighed, melting into the leather.

"And that bothers you, doesn't it, son?" Claude sat down on the end of the couch, looking at his distraught eldest. "She got to you too, didn't she?"

"She's kind of hard to ignore, Dad," he smiled softly. "She is beautiful, lately kind, fearless, can handle her own against us, and you should hear her sing, she sounds like a siren," he sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

"I should've known better than to bring a Von Erich into our midst, those boys always had a draw that pulled in every woman with a pulse. It stands to reason their sister would have the same effect on men especially ones that think with their little head," he huffed a small laugh, shaking his head while he stared at the ceiling too. "I just hope your brother doesn't do that girl anymore damage, I don't think she'll survive it."

"Dad, if you could see Jeff's face right now, you'd be thinking it the other way around. He was lost and confused when he came home but Alex seems to have given him focus. If he loses her now, I don't think he'll survive it," he rolled his head to the side, staring into his father's eyes.

* * *

The weight bore down on her. She struggled to move, to dislodge him but found herself restrained by his strength. The burning continued until she felt like she would die from the pain, the pain that in her mind she could not feel but the child screamed in agony and so did the woman whose mind housed her.

Jeff shot awake when Alex began to scream in terror while gripped in a nightmare. She pulled at the bonds that held her wrists captive while curling in on herself, it looked like she was trying to defend herself, protect herself from some unseen assailant. He quickly untied the belt, freeing her bound hands and pulling her writhing body into his arms.

"Lex! Baby, wake up!" he held her tight to keep her fists from striking him in the face. She had told him that she tried to fight whoever was hurting her in the dreams but was too small, too weak to defend herself. However, as an adult with martial arts training, Alex was very strong and quite capable of hurting Jeff unintentionally while in the throes of her nightmare. "Darlin, it's me! Please wake up!" he ran one hand over her sweating brow and down her cheek until her eyes snapped open, a cry of pure agony tearing from her lungs.

Her entire body trembled in his arms, her throat sore from screaming. Tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks, her breath labored and her heart pounding from the fading fear. She blinked a few times when she felt his hands on her neck and back, her body held tightly to his chest. "Jeff," his name broken on a sob.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered against her hair, instinctively tightening his hold on her. "I've got you, Lex," he ran his touch gently over her heated skin, letting her feel him as much as possible to calm her and it worked, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowed into his chest and cried while he rocked her back and forth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeff never mentioned her nightmare the next day. He could tell by her countenance that she closed it off within her mind, locked it away where it couldn't hurt her during the daylight hours. She guarded herself from the inner horror that plagued her dreams but nothing stopped them from attacking her subconscious mind while she slept.

"I'm gonna need some clothes, babe," Jeff said with a twinkle in his eyes while he passed her one of the breakfast dishes to load in the washer. "I can't justify wearing the same shorts and pants when I've got a house right down the street. Do you want to go with me to grab some things?"

"I'd love to," she smiled softly. "What do you say we head to the trailer after and you can play some of your songs for me?"

"If you promise to help me with something after you hear them?"

"I swear," she dried her hands on a washcloth and placed one over her heart.

"Sweet, I'll feed the dogs and then we can jam out of here," he turned off the water, dried his hands, gave her a quick kiss and bolted towards the container with the dog food. "Boys!" he yelled with an accompanying whistle and the three pits bounded into the kitchen.

Alex laughed uncontrollably when Ares slid across the tile floor, slamming into him while he was crouched down to fill their bowls and knocked him on his ass.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the street enjoying the bright day. Alex had her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a pair of dark shades, a cut off white tank that stopped just below her breasts and a pair of black shorts. Jeff had to squint to protect his eyes from the sunlight until he got home to get his glasses but he still couldn't keep his gaze off of the woman beside him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered reverently while she wandered his home. A broad smile split her face when she saw little traces of both his natures in the things placed within his house. "I see you loved the industry and your success in it quite a bit," she walked around his den, looking over all the wrestling memorabilia and action figures, many of his and Matt's figures amongst them.

"We were definitely overwhelmed by it all and Matty still is but, well you know," he drifted off with a shrug of his shoulders. "There are some pictures of your brothers there too," he pointed to the wall covered with framed photos and fan art, following her when she went to look and lifting a hand to point at a few others, "and I guess you know who that is."

"Me?" she leaned in closer, examining the pictures of her with Shawn backstage and in his dressing room. "Why?" she turned to look questioningly into his eyes.

"I knew who you were the other day when I saw you too. Matt and I had just come into the business and I saw you with Shawn, he kept you hidden most of the time but you had a knack of wandering," he grinned, placing his hands on her hips. "I caught sight of you a few times, playing around with the guys and despite the fact that I was still in awe of where I was, I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept asking the guys who you were and I swear it was like some big fucking conspiracy because those fuckers wouldn't even speak your name. I even asked Shawn and he wouldn't tell me and then one day, you were gone but I never forgot your face," he traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"That would be when big brother flexed his mighty influence and insisted that Shawn send me home," she nodded her head slightly, lowering her gaze to his chest.

"I know that now but you should've seen the guys after you left, it seemed like some of the light had gone out of their life," his hand went to her ponytail, letting the silky hair sift through his fingers. "I can see why," he whispered against her lips before kissing them softly. "I'm gonna grab some clothes, change, and then we can blaze to Imagi-Nation, okay?" he waited for her nod before he hesitantly left her side.

Alex watched him leave before she turned and ran her sad eyes over every picture on his wall.

During each song, he watched her facial expressions intently, looking for any sign that she liked or hated what she was hearing. He realized into the 2nd tune that he'd never want to play poker with Alex; she had no tell to give away which way she was swinging.

When the last song faded into silence, she glanced up at him with a wry smile. "Couldn't even get a clue, huh?" she laughed when he shook his head, lowering his eyes to his lap. "I loved them all, the words were inspiring which meant they were all you, the band has strength, and you sound absolutely adorable but that isn't what you want to hear, is it?"

"No," he shook his head, glancing up into her eyes. "Man, I'm just missing something and I can't reach it. I got a glimpse of it when you sang the other day but I just can't get my fucking hands or head around it."

"Your range," she lifted her brows with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, the way you can sing a ballad and still belt it out there to hit the nose bleed seats," he pointed at her with enthusiasm, snapping his fingers. "How in the fuck do you do that with a cover tune but not just mimic the singer?"

"You want to keep the octave of the singer so people don't cringe when they hear you sing it but you keep to your self, you know? You can hit your range with any song, babe, including the ones you just played for me, you just have to trust in your voice, use your diaphragm, and let go. The problem you have is you're afraid to let it go. Pass me the laptop," she held out her hand, taking it when he passed it over.

"You gonna help me?" he whispered in her ear before he licked along the shell.

"Of course I am," she moaned, letting her eyes fall shut when he kissed along her neck. "If you keep that up, we won't get a thing done now behave," she lifted her shoulder, cutting off his access. "Run this one through the board while I set up the mic and get your fine ass over here because we're going to keep doing this one til you hate it or cut loose," she set the laptop down and moved to set up the mic stand.

"Good song," he nodded his head, moving to stand at the microphone.

"Glad you think so and hope you still do when we're done," she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. "Now sing it," she settled her hands under his tank splayed over his lower abdomen.

She replayed the song over and over, giving him instructions, and pulling her hands tight on his diaphragm. She alternated how much pressure she applied during certain lines so that he got the gist of how much range to put into it until finally, she nodded her head, sat down behind the board and played it one last time. 

One, Two, Three  
Well Mama told me, when I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day

Ahhh  
Yeah it will

Oh take your time don't live to fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget that there's is a someone up above

And be a simple kind of man  
Be a something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can  
(if you can)

Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need now is in your soul  
And you can do this (oh baby) if you try  
All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied!

And be a simple kind of man  
Be a something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can  
(if you can)

Oh don't you worry  
You'll find yourself  
Follow your heart  
And nothing else  
And you can do this (oh baby) if you try  
All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh won't you do this for me son if you can  
So baby be a simple be a simple man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can

"And there you go," she leaned back in the chair, arms crossed over her chest. "You found your range."

"That's all there is to it?" he moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, you just play with the pressure til you get it right. Don't be afraid of your voice, I think it's beautiful," she kissed him, running her tongue into his mouth to glide along his.

Jeff slid his hands under her ass, pulling her out of the chair so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her over to the small bed, crashing down on top of her but never breaking their kiss.

* * *

Once again, the couple sequestered themselves away within her home this time for weeks. They took a few trips to the lake to climb and swim, spent a lot of time at Imagi-Nation recording more songs, riding his bikes on the track and wrestling around in his make-shift ring but stuck to her house for meals and nocturnal activities.

Jeff didn't want to disrupt her slight comfort zone by asking if she wanted to stay nights at his house. As it stood, Alex continued to have her nightmares, not daily but enough to worry him. She would wake up screaming in his arms and shake uncontrollably until his presence eventually soothed her back into sleep.

On a few nights, Jeff would startle awake to find her missing from his embrace and immediately knew where to find her. He crawled out the open window, finding her sound asleep and as naked as he left her on the roof. He'd gently, carefully scoop her up in his arms, carry her back in through the window and hold her a little tighter to ensure there wasn't a repeat performance that night.

Matt stopped by quite a few times, trying not to be obvious that he missed their company and they would eat, watch movies, sing, or play games. He noticed the increasing changes in the two of them every time he saw them. Jeff's passion for life was higher than he could ever remember it and Alex finally seemed completely at ease.

Or so he thought until he came by in the morning hours a few times and accepted her offer to work out in the gym. He was amazed when he witnessed the level of her workout sessions and the sheer ability she possessed. Several of those days, he noticed her intensity was off the charts; the sheer violence she unleashed on the equipment stopped him cold. Jeff would shake his head at him to let it go while he nursed her injuries.

Matt inwardly cringed while he tried to decide if now was a good time to tell Jeff that management had been calling for the past week. They wanted to know when they were coming back so the new scripts could be written. The thought of separating these two made Matt sick but the consequences of taking Alex on the road, that terrified him.

He held off for another week, watching them fall further in love but still too scared to say the actual words to each other before he decided to pull his brother aside.

"Hey, bro, Michael has been calling," Matt saw his brother tense up the second he said it. "He'd like a date on when we'll be returning from leave. I mean, I can go back at any time," he stammered, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation, "I just came home to rest up and be here for you. You don't need me for that anymore and you could take more time…"

"No," Jeff cut him off with a shake of the head, not noticing Matt's relief that he didn't have to hold up his end of the conversation anymore. "I've been thinking about going back for a while but I just don't know what to say to Lex. I want her to come with me, Matty, but I don't know how she'll react to that and I don't want to leave her behind. I just can't do it," he shook his head, nervous tension running through him. "Man, I'm afraid to ask, I'm actually petrified of what her answer will be."

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Matt smiled softly at his little brother while he paced, his hands tugging on his braids. "It is plain as day that you're head over heels, man."

"It's that obvious, huh?" he laughed nervously, smiling at his brother. "I really do, Matty, and it blows my fucking mind that it doesn't scare me but she is so right for me, she knows how to calm me down, quiet my mind so I can concentrate on everything that swims around in here. She is gentle and so fucking loving with me but keeps me on my toes at the same time."

"Is that all?" Matt lifted a brow with a smirk.

"Fuck no, she's a hellcat in bed and I could spend every moment of my life inside of her without a second thought," he shook his head, a wide grin on his face with a blush coloring his cheeks when his brother broke down laughing. "You asshole," he punched Matt in the arm, "you've been dying to hear that and got me to talk. Here's something you couldn't possibly imagine," Jeff leaned in close after making sure she wasn't in the room. "She was a virgin when we first did it," he whispered.

"No fucking way!" Matt's eyes went wide, his mouth falling open. "A fucking hottie like her and no one ever hit it before you?"

"She gave herself to me," Jeff smiled victoriously. "She even said that she thinks it was always supposed to be me."

"Good for you, Jeffrey, I'm happy for you," Matt nodded his head, seeing the symmetry of the invulnerable woman keeping herself pure for the death-defying man. "Does she love you too?"

"She's called me love but hasn't said those magic three words yet. I think she does, it feels like she does but I think she's scared to say it. I mean, everyone she's ever loved or said those words to is dead, you know?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, man, I can see how that would scare the crap out of her," Matt ran his hand over his ponytail, uncomfortable thinking how bad life had treated this woman until now. "So, what are you gonna do, Jeffro?"

"I'm gonna ask her, man. I can't leave her behind," Jeff lowered his head, crossing his arms over his chest and stealing up the nerve for this discussion. "Will you stay?" he looked back up into his brother's eyes, pleading with his gaze.

"Yeah, bro," Matt nodded his head, slapping a hand down on his shoulder before they returned to the den.

* * *

"So, what do you think, baby?" Jeff asked hesitantly when she remained silent for a few minutes. He told her they needed to talk when the movie was over, reassuring her with his touch that it wasn't the usual bad news that followed the infamous 'we need to talk' words. He sat on the coffee table, playing with her fingertips and met her gaze with naked vulnerability in his eyes.

"The road," she whispered almost inaudibly, her eyes darting around the room, avoiding his gaze while she took a deep breath. "You want me to go with you," she said while she released the breath. "I thought you'd leave me when the time came," she looked up into his eyes, tears quickly filling hers.

"No, baby," he shook his head. "I love you too much to be separated from you. If you don't go, I don't go," he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, shocked that she could maintain her poker face even as emotional as she was. "Baby?" he cupped her cheek, catching her tears with his thumb.

"I love you too, Jeff," her obsidian eyes slid up to his green, seeing him relax considerably when she returned his feelings. "I won't leave your side so I guess we need to book hotel rooms that allow dogs," she gave him a watery smile.

"Really?" he gasped out on a breath, feeling all the tension flee his body when she nodded her head. "Fuck, baby," he pulled her on to his lap, burying his hands in her thick tresses while he rested his forehead against hers. "You really need to drop the stone face cuz you had me scared shitless," he laughed, pulling her to his chest with one hand in the center of her back, the other still cradling the back of her head. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, needing to say it again but dying to hear it again from her lips.

"I love you too," she barely got the words out before he took her mouth in a deep penetrating kiss.

* * *

"Can I say again that I think it is bad ass we have our own plane?" Jeff grinned ear to ear, standing at the hatch of Alex's private jet. He took a deep breath, inhaling the night air, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time before a show. "Boys," he whistled, patting his leg. "Let's go," he started down the ramp with his 3 adopted pits on his heels.

"There is no way I fly commercial or even with the others," Alex shouldered her bag, preceding him down to the tarmac before her driver liberated her of the luggage. "Anton, long time," she gave him a brief hug, pulling back with a small smile. "Is everything prepared?"

"I've arranged our suites; mine and Giovanni's will be next door so that we can take care of the dogs and be on hand for anything else," Anton took a few of Matt's bags from him while he hustled towards the limo. "I'll drop you off at the arena, shuttle your things and Gi to the hotel and then come back and wait until you're done to pick you up," he tossed the luggage into the trunk, turning to grab Jeff's while Matt dumped the rest of his in.

"Sounds like you're on top of things," a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when her long time friend turned to look at her, exhaling a breath. "It has been a long time since we've done this, huh?"

"It has," he nodded with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing Shawn again. In the meantime," he turned to Matt with an extended hand. "Anton," he introduced himself.

"Matt, it's nice to meet you," he returned the handshake. "Hey man, to make it easier on you in the future, these bags that have this mark are the ones we'll need to take with us to the shows so we'll try to keep em on top," he slapped his hand down on the carry-ons that held their ring gear.

"Don't worry about it, man, that's my job," Anton moved those particular bags to the side to separate them from the others. "I'll keep track of that from now on, Alex and Shawn used to keep theirs with them inside the car but they weren't traveling with the dogs," he grinned, raising a brow at his friend. "You must be Jeff," he held out his hand to the new man in her life.

"That's the rumor," Jeff smiled, gripping Anton's hand and lifting a brow when he felt the man put some muscle into it. He nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the warning he was just given before he pulled Alex tight to his side. "I hear ya, man, don't worry," he gave him a smirk and received a nod in response.

"Don't worry about what?" Alex glanced up into his eyes before she turned to Anton.

"It's nothing, baby, just guy stuff," he kissed the top of her head, his eyes snapping to Gi when he joined them.

"You mean the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you, I'd never do that, yeah just make sure you don't' testosterone induced, pissing contest guy stuff?" she cocked her head at him, flicking her eyes back and forth between her two friends and lover. "I assume it was the same with Gi after I introduced you so it stands to reason Anton would take the same stance."

"Guilty," Anton and Gi chimed in simultaneously.

"You nailed that one right on the head," Matt broke down laughing, pointing at the three men before he wandered to the back door of the limo.

"I guess we're ready to hit it," he took Alex by the hand, leading her to the door. "Let's go, boys," he waved the dogs in, let his lady crawl in and smiled at Matt over the roof of the car.

* * *

Jeff and Matt walked down the corridor, keeping Alex between them. The dogs stuck close to their mistress. They exchanged greetings with their co-workers but sensing her discomfort, made no attempt to introduce her to anyone yet and received a lot of interesting, curious looks from the crew.

"There's my girl," came a gravelly voice from behind them. Alex spun around, finding Shawn standing about ten feet down the hall, a big grin on his face, his eyes misty. He held his arms out when she ran towards him, wrapping her in a tight embrace when she jumped into his arms. "I missed you," he whispered against her hair, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other between her shoulder blades.

"I missed you too," her voice skipped while her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. He eased his hold after a few moments and she pulled her head back to stare into his intense eyes. "I love you, Shawnie," she kissed him gently on his lips.

"Love you too, beautiful," he kissed her once more, a tear in his eye before he let her slide down his body to stand before him.

"Hey princess, is that you?"

"Yeah, Paul," she answered, recognizing his voice. "It's me," she turned when she sensed him behind her. "Hey, big guy," she smiled up at him. "Whoa!" she exclaimed when he picked her up in a huge bear hug.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She looked impossibly small dangling against his wide form but the big man refused to let go. "What are you doing here?" he placed her back on her feet, his hands on her shoulders before he spotted Jeff and Matt over her head.

"She's with us…me," Jeff stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her midsection and pulling her free of Paul's hands.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Paul before they both turned furrowed brows towards the couple. "I see," Shawn mumbled before he held a hand out to Alex. "Come with me, babe, and we'll introduce you around, get you reacquainted with the gig," he pulled her to his side, shooting a look at Paul before he led her down the hallway.

"She's with you," Paul turned to Jeff, tension coiling through his body.

"Don't even start with the script, Paul," Matt pushed him back with an arm, he and Jeff walking down the hall after Shawn and Alex. "The hard ass routine won't fly here so chill the fuck out," he told him when he stalked them down the corridor.

"Just be careful," he stopped Jeff with a hand on his shoulder. "She's special…to a lot of us," he whispered with emotional eyes before he followed his friend.

"Zeus, nyet," Jeff patted the red dog on the head when he began to growl low in his throat. "He's a friend that cares about your Mama," he smiled when the big dog licked his palm. "Should we go get her back?" he asked his brother, uncertainty in his stance.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Matt smirked at his brother, the challenge in his eyes.

"She's mine," he nodded, the fire back in his eyes.

* * *

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that Alexandra Adkisson?"

"Hey, Mark," she grinned, wrapping her arms around the big man's neck. "So, you're doing the Dead Man's gig again? I thought the biker bit was so much sexier."

"I bet you did," he laughed, rubbing his large hand over her back. "What are you doing back here, princess?"

"She's with me," Jeff pulled her away from Mark, holding her close to his side and kissing her temple to show the men around there the way it was. "We need to get ready, baby. You coming?"

"I'm always with you, love," she kissed him hard on the mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips. A moment later, she left him gasping for breath, turned to the gaping men with a devious smile on her face and cocked her head. "I'll see you boys later," she said in a singsong voice and wandered off with Jeff.

"You should see your faces, priceless," Matt laughed before he patted his thigh and the 3 dogs followed him to their dressing room.

"Jeff is banging Kevin's sister?" Mark growled out, darting his angry gaze between Shawn and Paul. "Does anyone else here see this ending badly or is it just me?"

"I don't know, man, Alex seems different to me, more alive and vibrant," Shawn crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes fixed on their dressing room door. "If Jeff is the reason…"

"If Jeff is the cause of one tear falling from her eyes, he's a dead man," Mark pointed a hard finger at Shawn before he stalked off.

* * *

"Are we all changing in here together?" Alex glanced between Jeff and Matt, her hand resting on her bag on the couch.

"Uh, I figured it would be best if we all stuck close tonight since it's your first time back in a while," Jeff shifted his eyes from his lover to his brother and back again. "I didn't want you stuck here by yourself or wandering the halls when my match comes up. To be honest, I don't trust the guys with you without Matty or I around to keep an eye on…things," he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders a few moments later, unzipped her bag and dug out a change of clothes. Her dark eyes fixed on Jeff's green while she worked the buttons on her jeans, Matt turned back towards his locker when she slipped the denim down her legs.

His eyes snapped shut when he thought of her naked a few feet behind him. When he opened them, his mouth fell open when he saw her reflection in the mirror. 'Holy shit,' he restrained a groan while his eyes drifted down her tone, nude form.

"You brought a change of clothes?" Jeff's manicured eyebrow rose up when she stepped into a pair of black leather pants, they rode low on her hips leaving the tattoo on her lower back visible.

"I need to look like I belong with you whether I'm seen or not," she lifted her brows in amusement while she pulled on a black leather vest, cut low to show off her ample cleavage and the bottom left her midriff exposed after she snapped it up. "Did you get a nice show, Matt?" she asked without looking.

"Uh, maybe I should go change in Dave's dressing room," he moved to pick up his bag, stopping when she cleared her throat.

"I don't think so," she flopped down on the couch, resting her head on the armrest. "You didn't run out of here while I was changing and there is no way I'm getting deprived of the show," she crossed her arms over her chest, lifting one brow.

"I knew my fascination with you would come back to bite me in the ass," Matt grumbled before he turned back to his locker, pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

"Well I got robbed," Alex huffed from the couch, smirking when Matt snapped around with his mouth hanging open. "Boxer briefs look great on your ass but you saw me totally naked. It was hardly a fair trade."

"And it's not my fault that you go buff under your clothes," he argued back, a small smile in place.

"Okay, you got me there," she rolled her eyes. "So which one of you is on first tonight and what am I supposed to do?"

"Matt's on first and you get to help me get dressed," Jeff took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," her eyes flashed over his bare chest, her hands quickly following her gaze.

"Don't wear yourself out before you're on, Jeffro, if you know what I mean," Matt grinned at his brother, who flipped him off behind Alex's back while he kissed the breath out of his woman.

"Shit, uh excuse me," Dave lowered his eyes when he walked into their dressing room to find Jeff making out with the latest backstage buzz. "I should've knocked, man, I'm sorry," he glanced at Matt before turning apologetic eyes to Jeff and the mystery woman.

"It's okay, Dave, I'm just glad you didn't decide to stop by 10 minutes earlier or the show would've been more…interesting," Matt cocked his head at Alex, waving in the big man. "Alex, this is…"

"Dave Batista," she cut him off, walking forward to shake his hand while staring up into his shining eyes. "Wow, you are so much bigger in person," she said in awe of his sheer size and how terribly small she felt in his presence. "Sorry," she blushed, "it is nice to meet you. I've watched you for a while now and that sounded so bad."

"Baby, you're rambling," Jeff chuckled in her ear, placing a hand on her waist.

"I so am," she let go of Dave's hand, backing into Jeff's side.

"It's kind of cute, man," Dave smiled at Alex's instant change to shyness. "I don't mind it all and I've seen you before too, not in person but I'm glad we rectified that now."

"Dave, lay off with the charm," Matt smacked his large bicep with a shake of his head. "She's very taken and you," he pointed at Jeff, "better put a leash on her and keep the door locked or we'll wear ourselves out before we ever get near the ring. Come on, Dave," he pushed the Animal towards the door, who kept looking over his shoulder at Alex.

"Matty," Alex called out, waiting until he glanced back at her from the doorway. "Be careful," her black eyes fixed on his brown, all business now.

"I will, Lex," he nodded; a warm feeling in his chest that she was worried about him.

* * *

Matt and Dave won their tag-team match with ease, retiring to the Hardys' dressing room after to catch up. "Baby, are you okay?" Jeff asked Alex when she began to pace the small room, fanning herself with one hand while wrapping the other arm around her midsection. "You look like you're on the verge of hyperventilating," he stood in her path, catching her by the shoulders when she turned into him.

"You're next and I think I'm gonna pass out," she gasped, clutching on to his tank. "I think I'm having a panic attack, I've never had one before and I gotta say, so not loving the feeling," she rambled out quickly, placing one hand over her heart.

"Come here, babe," he pulled her into his chest, holding her tight. "I'll be fine, I promise," he whispered into her hair, meeting his brother's concerned eyes over her head. "You just stay here with Matty and Dave and I'll be back in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she pulled back, staring into his loving eyes with pure terror in hers. "I'll try not to die of a heart attack while you're gone but if you come back hurt, you are so cut off from sex until I forgive you," she poked him in the chest, a flash of her inner fire fighting the worry in her eyes.

"That's all the incentive I need not to fuck myself up," he grinned, pulling her into a deep kiss and leaving her breathless when he released her. "Matty, watch after my girl," he called out to his brother, keeping his gaze on her while he backed out of the room.

"Come on, Lex," Matt took her by the elbow, leading her to the couch and easing her down between him and Dave. "He'll be okay," he covered her hand, giving her a gentle smile when she clutched on to his fingers.

"Who is he up against?" she whispered shakily, watching the monitor on the wall.

"Paul," Dave blurted out.

"Son of a bitch," she groaned, her eyes going to the ceiling. "There's those hips I know and love," she lifted a brow when Jeff pumped his pelvis to the beat of his entrance music a few moments later.

"You're incorrigible," Matt shook his head with a grin.

"I know," she nodded with a smirk that faded the instant Motorhead began to stream through the speakers. Alex sat on the edge of the couch, watching the man of her dreams and owner of her heart square off against one of her oldest friends. Every bump Jeff took made her physically flinch. "Paul is pissed," she jerked her head.

"He might be," Matt shrugged.

"Why would he?" Dave asked but quickly forgot about it when Alex's hand gripped his knee…hard when Jeff took a bump that rocked him.

"That was not scripted!" she snapped, shooting to her feet. "He's hurting him because of me!"

"Alex, calm down," Matt rose to his feet, holding his hands up when her angry eyes flashed to his. "He might have gone off a bit but it happens," he said cautiously.

"Not because of me," she growled out before running through the door.

"Shit! Come on, Dave!" Matt ran out with the big man on his heels. When they spotted Alex, she had just pushed Shawn aside and ran through the curtain. "Tell me Paul didn't go off script on my brother because of Alex," he hissed at Shawn, a warning in his eyes.

Shawn sighed heavily, turning worried eyes to the monitor when the bell rang.

The ref was raising Paul's hand in the air when Alex ran down the ramp, sliding under the ropes and into the ring next to her love. "Baby, are you okay?" she brushed his hair away from his eyes, seeing him mask his pain from her.

"Lex, what are you doing out here, babe?" he gritted out of clenched teeth.

"Just looking out for my man," she ran her hand lovingly down his cheek.

"Princess, what are you doing out here?"

"Lex, don't," Jeff grabbed at her arm when he saw obsidian eyes flash in anger.

"We haven't been together long enough for you to know that I fight for what I love," she cocked her head, giving him a look that made him release her. She rose to her feet in fluid motion, turning her impossibly black eyes on her friend. "Tell me you didn't go off script and hurt him on purpose as a warning," she grated out of clenched teeth when she closed the distance between them. "Do your best to be convincing," she added when his mouth just opened and closed.

"I didn't," he averted his gaze from her penetrating stare, only glancing back up when she didn't move.

Her eyes darted between his before she whipped around to return to Jeff but stopped halfway there. "Paul," she called out, turning suddenly. "I don't believe you," her cold gaze burned into his eyes before she took a few steps forward, jumping into the air, both feet connecting with his chin and landing squarely on her feet, following the flip through. "Don't fuck with my man again," she spoke down to him while he looked up at her from his back, holding his jaw with a shocked expression on his face.

"Lex," Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder, taking her hand when she looked into his eyes. "Let's go, baby," he led her out of the ring, catching her in his arms when she jumped off the apron, and walked up the ramp to the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Kevin shook his head, settling back into his recliner and grabbing the phone. "Get me Shane on the line," he told the receptionist that answered the call.


	7. Chapter 7

Word swept through the rosters of all three shows like wildfire within hours of the incident. Alexandra Adkisson was with Jeff Hardy and if you knew what was good for your health, you didn't stray too far off script with Jeff or Matt or you'd suffer the consequences. The other rumor was to not touch Alex if you didn't want to incur the wrath of a jealous Hardy.

After 3 shows, the only men Jeff would allow around his woman were his brother and Dave. Alex had developed an instant friendship with the big man, the two of them talking and hanging out at each house show and Dave coming by their suites after the gig.

Jeff and Matt discussed the budding relationship when Jeff got a little uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't think you have anything to be worried about, bro," Matt shook his head while he poured them both a drink at the bar in their suite.

"He's with her all the time except when we're in bed together," Jeff kept one eye on the two of them on the couch; knocking back his drink the second Matt placed it before him.

"Jeffro, look at me," Matt nudged his brother's arm when he didn't turn away from the scene on the couch. "If you look real close, you'll see she doesn't treat him any differently than me," Matt leaned on the bar, pointing at the two talking quietly while watching the television. "Personally, I think she sees him as an older brother and if I had to nail it down more, I'd say he reminds her of the one she loved the most and lost."

Jeff snapped his attention back to his brother, his brows furrowed. "Kerry," he said sadly and Matt nodded his head in agreement. "He reminds her of Kerry," Jeff said once more, letting it sink in. "You've been keeping a close eye on this, haven't you?" he arched a brow.

"Just looking after my little brother's interests," Matt grinned, pouring Jeff another drink and clinking glasses with him.

* * *

"Hey there, pretty lady," Shane McMahon popped his head in the door of their dressing room after knocking.

"Shane," Alex inclined her head, shaking his hand after waving him in. "How've you been?"

"Everything is great," he smiled, nodding his head uncomfortably before he glanced at the brothers. "Guys, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Alex?"

"Sure, man," Jeff looked at him skeptically before he kissed Alex on the cheek. "We'll be next door in Dave's room, baby," he winked at her when her gaze slid to his and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"I was wondering if you could make up with Paul," he blurted out as soon as the lock clicked. "The personal issue between you two is great script and the crowd loves it but it's killing him. He's torn up about it, he regrets being a heavy with Jeff but he did it out of concern for you. The two of you are friends, Alex," he took her hand in his when she sighed, keeping her eyes on her lap. "You've been friends for a long time and have only been with Jeff a few months. Now I know you love him," he said hastily when she snapped her head towards him, "but don't turn your back on a man that has loved you like a little sister since the day you met."

"I'll make peace so that I don't disrupt your family, Shane," she said through a tight throat before she peered into his eyes, "but I want it clear that I don't need a bunch of big brothers looking out for me and threatening the man I love. I never wanted replacements for my brothers in the first place and I won't stand for it now."

"Deal," he smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "You're still a hard ass, Alex, but I missed your smile. Hug?" he opened his arms, laughing when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"What are you guys doing in here?" Shannon walked into Dave's dressing room with Shane (Helms) on his heels. "We expected to find you next door but it was locked. Hey brother, how have you been?" he shook Jeff's hand, pulling him into a hug before he moved on to Matt.

"I've been great, man, Shane," Jeff hugged his long time friend with a pat on the back. "I wasn't expecting you back this soon. Are you healed up enough to be on the roster?"

"Not yet, man, but I hope to be soon. Matt," Shane hugged his other friend and shook Dave's hand. "We decided to make an appearance to watch the fireworks go off," he glanced back at Jeff who looked at him curiously.

"What fireworks?" Matt asked, sitting back on the couch and taking a sip off his Gatorade.

"You two have been back from leave for a few weeks and you don't know?" Shannon gave the brothers a weird look before a conspiratorial grin broke out on his face. "Man, some asshole is actually banging Kevin Adkisson's sister and he's supposed to be on his way here to deal with the guy," Shannon's smile faded when Matt choked on his drink, spraying Gatorade over the table before he turned a shocked expression to Jeff, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Fuck me; tell me it isn't one of you!" Shannon darted his eyes between his two life long friends.

"Jeff?" Shane recognized the look of a heart breaking the second it crossed Jeff's face.

"What am I gonna do?" he looked stricken, turning desperate eyes to his brother. "She'll fight him, she's already said she would and he's the only family she has left," he began to pace back and forth, rubbing his forehead and neck.

"Jeffrey, calm down," Matt stood trying to calm his brother with raised hands.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Her last living relative is on his way here to take her away from me! I know she'll fight him tooth and nail and fuck, some part of me wants her to but I can't let her," he rambled out, feeling his heart pound his ribcage. "I can't let her push him further away when I know she misses him but it is too damn stubborn to patch things up with him. Fuck!" he yelled before he stormed out of Dave's dressing room.

By the time Matt got to the door, Jeff had disappeared into the crowd in the hallway. A second later, Alex wrenched open their door and met Matt in between the rooms. "I heard Jeff yell," her dark eyes danced between his, a look of concern on her face. "What's happened?" she pushed past him to stare into Dave's room, seeing two new faces but no sign of her lover. "Where is he?" she whipped around, Matt bumping into her from her sudden stop in forward momentum. "Matty?"

"He'll be back, Lex, I think he just needs to get his head straight," he took her by the shoulders, turned her back around, and widened his eyes at Dave. "I'd like to introduce you to two of mine and Jeff's oldest friends; this is Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. Guys, this is Alex," he arched his brow at both of them, the unspoken warning there for them to see.

"Pleased to meet you," Shannon gave her a small smile, shaking her hand.

"It's an honor, actually," Shane elbowed him aside and just held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I was a big fan of your family, even managed to see you get into a tussle or two when you accompanied Shawn to the ring."

"Thank you," her smile was forced; trying to be polite to their friends but feeling something was terribly wrong in the pit of her stomach. "Matty, I've got to go make nice with Paul so he'll stop making Stephanie miserable and she'll stop calling her brother to tow me in line."

"I'll try to find Jeff before my match, babe, but I'm up next so when you're done with Paul I want you to stick close to Dave," he let his hands settle on her upper arms, avoiding her searching eyes. "In fact, Dave, do you mind going with her?"

"Not at all," he stood up, moving to stand behind her.

"Matty, be careful," she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him like she had done before each of his matches.

"Always, babe," he kissed the top of her head, nodding at Dave to escort her to Paul's dressing room. "You two stay here or in our room but under no circumstances do you let it slip that Kevin is coming, got it?" They both nodded their heads simultaneously. "And if Jeff shows up, try to get him to calm down before he gets near her, got it?" They nodded again. "I'll be back quick as I can," he sighed for the shitty timing and left his childhood friends alone.

* * *

Dave stood in the doorway of Paul's dressing room, not even leaving Alex alone to iron out her differences with him. He really didn't concern himself with the words being said, all he managed to glean out of it was an apology from Paul, a warning from Alex, and mutual ground found when he promised he wouldn't interfere in her relationship again. Paul looked a hundred times more at ease when they exchanged a hug before they separated and Alex took Dave's hand on the way out the door.

"Stephanie really called Shane to come get you to forgive him, huh? That is priceless," Dave grinned ear to ear, his eyes narrowing in humor while he escorted her down the hall. "Did you have a lot of problems with him and the others in the past when a guy was interested in you?" he looked down at her, mischief in his gaze.

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. "I never had a boyfriend before Jeff," she said softly. "I never had anyone before Jeff," she hesitantly glanced up at him.

"I see," his eyes went wide when understanding hit him like an anvil. "It couldn't have been easy for you, having your brothers and then all these guys around, looking after you, keeping anyone that might be interested in you away with the threat of death looming over them if they made a move."

"You hit it dead on, Dave," she mused with a grin. "It is kind of funny that I can hold my own against almost everyone here yet they kept each other in line and chased off anyone else from outside the industry. It was a pain in the ass, adorable in a way but irritating as hell," she laughed, leaning against his arm. "I'm lucky my brother sent me to Cameron or I'd never have met Jeff, I'd still be alone," she said with a hint of a smile/grimace on her face.

"What was it like?" he asked when they entered his empty dressing room; he shut the door behind them and joined her on the couch.

"Growing up in my family?"

"It's a stupid question I know but I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to grow up with a few generations of men in the industry especially back then when it was unscripted," he lowered his head, wondering why he asked such a difficult thing of her.

"It was fun, a little trying at times but all in all, it was a dream until it became a nightmare," she felt his large hand cover her small one and did her best to interlace her fingers with his thick ones. "You remind me of him," she raised her misty eyes to his, seeing the shock in his gaze. "You're a good man, caring, carefree and beautiful on the inside as well as out. You remind me of him and I'd regret not meeting you until my dying day," she smiled shyly, letting him pull her into his side, wrapping a heavily muscled arm around her shoulders. "Dave?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"What's wrong with Jeff?" she whispered on the verge of tears. Before he had the chance to delay the inevitable because he refused to lie to her, Matt walked into his room and let him off the hook. "Matty, are you okay?" she sat upright, frowning when he seemed to be favoring his back.

"Just a pull from a bad bump, it'll be okay after I hit the hot tub back in the suite. Did you lift Paul's spirits by letting him off the hook?" he asked while he flopped down on the couch next to her, taking her nod as her answer. "Good, we don't need personal drama on top of what they write for us," he patted her knee.

"Did you find Jeff?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered when they heard Jeff's entrance music out in the arena. Matt clenched his eyes when Alex glanced at the screen and turned pain-filled eyes to him.

"He went without me?" she shot to her feet but Matt caught her arm stopping her before she made it to the door.

"Don't go out there," his eyes pleaded with her. "He's in a weird place in his head right now and I think it would be best to wait for him to come to you." Brown eyes danced between black, the feelings he had for her reflecting there for her to see before she pulled free of his grasp and took off out the door. "Dave, go catch her! I can't keep up right now and she doesn't need to be on the floor if her brother decides to show up. This is one reunion we don't want televised!"

"I'm on it," her adopted brother took off in an effort to spare her any more pain but didn't count on her speed. He cursed himself for underestimating her until he spotted Shannon and Shane standing at the curtain. "Shane, stop Alex!" he shouted down the hall, hurrying to catch up when she moved into a fighting stance to get past the human barricade. "Easy there, darlin," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his large arms around hers, pinning them to her sides.

"Dave, let me go!" she struggled against his hold, her legs kicking aimlessly when he lifted her off the ground.

"Just wait here for Matt, Lex," he said calmly trying to ease her growing tension.

"Lex, stop it!" Matt snapped loudly, finally making his way to them. He nodded at Dave to put her down when he was within reach, taking her forearms in his hands. "I'm begging you not to go out there. Please wait here or in our dressing room for him," he found tears building in his eyes when he saw the growing panic in hers.

She nodded her head, stunned silent by his heartfelt plea, and turned her gaze to the curtain waiting for her love while the four men stood guard over her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeff pushed through the curtain and between his two friends to find his woman, his heart standing between his brother and Dave. The pain in her eyes floored him to the point where he felt like he couldn't breathe, let alone face her so he lowered his eyes to the floor and walked around her.

"Jeff?" she called out to him, surprised by his avoidance and followed him down the hall, the others on her heels.

"I can't do this right now, Lex," he rubbed his forehead, desperate to stay ahead of her, away from those eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, that is the point, I don't want to talk about anything," he shouted over his shoulder, feeling his heart break apart in his chest with every spoken word. "Look, I need to concentrate on my career right now," he spun around to face her, Alex sliding to stop and bumping into him, "and you've got every guy on the roster scared shitless to even touch me! You're dangerous," he hardened his gaze, feeling another piece of his soul wither away, "unstable and everyone here knows it except you," the rest of his spirit evaporated from the look of stunned silence she fell into. "I'm constantly exhausted from waking up to your nightmares or making sure you don't wander off the hotel roof in the middle of the night. I didn't sign up for this shit," he swallowed heavily when she averted her tear-filled eyes to the side, not looking at him. "I wanted a normal woman to make love to, spend time with, not some invulnerable superwoman that scares the shit out of men 4 times her size," his heart crumbled to pieces when her bottom lip trembled, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Look at you," he held his hands palms up indicating her.

"Jeff, come on, man," Shane felt intense pity for the woman, knowing the proud family she came from and how his best friend's scathing words were tearing her down. "I think she's had enough," he said softly, his eyes begging Jeff to stop.

"Shane, you don't know what it's like being with her so stay the fuck out of it. I mean look at her! Look at yourself, Lex," he walked a circle around her despondent form. "You look like a lost child faced with something you can't assimilate just like the visions in your nightmares," it took every ounce of strength he had left to say that, the reminder of how frail she was and hated to be. "Just go home, Lex," he wished for death at that very moment but all she granted him was a roundhouse kick to his chest, the air rushing from his lungs from the impact, and flew back into a wall to slide to the floor before she ran off.

"Jeff," Matt shouted, kneeling down next to his brother. He didn't even need to say a word to Dave; he was already running down the hall after a sobbing Alex, her three dogs following their distraught mistress. "You okay, little brother?" he pulled him to a sitting position, his arms around his chest while Jeff gasped for a decent breath.

"She kicks like a mule," he coughed violently.

"You deserved it and worse," Matt shook his head sadly. "That was the worst thing I've ever…I can't believe you…Fuck, Jeff, I know why you did it but that was just fucking cruel."

"Oh God, Matty! What have I done?" he began to panic when reality crashed down on him. "I just threw away the best thing that ever happened to me and was a complete dick about it," he struggled to breathe from the pain that filled his heart.

"What the hell is going on?" The growing crowd parted when the Texas accent registered in their minds, the man that was rumored to be here to defend his sister's honor finally showed up and stood looking down at the gasping Jeff in his brother's arms. "Where is my sister?" he asked with a calm expression on his face, confusing the hell out of everyone.

"She's gone," Jeff stared at nothing, in shock over his actions and the absence of the love of his life. "I sent her away from me. Are you happy now?" his head rolled to the side to look up at her brother.

"Why would I be happy?" Kevin furrowed his brows, his hands on his hips. "I sent her to you, asshole. Man, I hoped it would be your brother that she fell for but I knew it would be you. I knew you had things in common with her the more I saw you on the show. I knew the two of you would get together and you proved me right when I saw her kick Paul's ass when he hurt you. I came here to give you my blessing whether you wanted it or not because you're the first person that has ever given my sister one moment of happiness in more years than I can count. Why did you send her away?"

"I thought…" Jeff's mouth gaped open unable to finish his sentence until he worked past the pressure building in his chest.

"You thought what?"

"He thought you were coming here to take her away from him," Matt picked up for his brother, who was on the verge of his first panic attack. "He knew if you tried, she'd fight you and do more damage to your relationship. He didn't want to be the reason for that, a wider division between you."

"Mine and Lex's problems are our business; if I did try to separate you two and she fought me then I'd deserve it. My sister isn't a kid that needs to be guarded or under lock and key anymore. I've tried to deny it for years because of her CIPA condition but she's all grown up and deserves to have a life since we deprived her of one. Get up," he held his hand out to Jeff and pulled him to his feet, staring into his eyes. "What did you say to her?" Kevin's chest heaved, apprehension filling him when he saw how destroyed this man was, it had to be bad.

"She's gone," Shawn gasped from running down the corridors and all eyes turned to him. "Anton took her and the dogs, Dave managed to get in the car before he tore out of here but I'm pretty sure Gi is on his way to the airfield to fly her away from here."

"Okay, we need to figure a way to get her back," Kevin furrowed his brow, scrubbing a hand over his face. "And we all know it can't be me since I am the last person she wants to see right now. Well, second to last person," he said as an afterthought when he glanced at Jeff. "That leaves you," he leveled his gaze on Matt.

"I don't know where she went or where she'll end up," Matt ran his hand over his hair, pushing it back from his face.

"She'll go home," Shawn nodded his head, sure of it.

"Texas?" Matt asked.

"Cameron, she considers that home for now until she gets there and realizes what she lost," his sad eyes ran over Jeff's miserable form. "After that sinks in, I have no idea where she'd go so you better get your ass there before she runs."

* * *

Dave called in, saying he needed time off the instant they walked in the door of her home. There was no way he was leaving her in this condition and management put up no arguments. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the arena, just cried nonstop in the limo and most of the flight home.

She walked up the stairs, moving numbly to her room and flopped down across their…her bed, curling up into a ball with his pillow clutched tight to her chest. Dave stood in the doorway, watching her cry herself to sleep.

"She's pretty bad off," Dave said in a low tone when Anton placed her bags just inside the door.

"What? Are you kidding?" he looked at him incredulously before he glanced sadly at his friend. "He shattered her into a million pieces. The first man she ever took into her heart, let alone her body just told her she was a freak and kicked her out of his life. She won't recover from this one," he shook his head, a tear running down his cheek. "Keep an eye on her," he looked up into the big man's sad eyes. "She has a habit of ending up on the roof, she sleeps out there under the stars especially when she's under duress," he wandered down the hall to set up rooms for the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How is she?" Matt whispered to Dave when he walked into her room the next day. It took him longer to get to her than he wanted when he was forced to fly commercial.

"She hasn't moved from that spot since we got here except to get sick a few times," Dave kept his eyes focused on the woman across from him. "I set up this chair here between the bed and window in case she decided to wander out on to the roof. Figured I'd know she was up even if I fell asleep but it didn't matter, I haven't been able to close my eyes once," he mumbled softly.

"Why would she go out on the roof?" Matt tilted his head, looking down at her sleeping features, torn that she looked miserable even in slumber.

"Apparently it's a habit she's had since she was a kid," Dave shrugged his big shoulders.

"You look wiped," Matt turned his attention to his friend's exhausted eyes. "I brought your bags from the hotel. Why don't you go change, get some coffee or something? I'll sit with her."

"Thanks, man," he sighed, pushing out of the chair and walking slowly out the door.

"Lex, it'll be okay," he whispered softly, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Jeff?" she mumbled drowsily, rolling over when she felt a presence next to her.

"No, baby," Matt shook his head sadly, feeling tears sting his eyes when he saw the utter desolation in hers. He wrapped his arms around her back when she burrowed into his chest, clutching his shirt and sobbing uncontrollably.

When Dave returned an hour later, Matt was still holding her close to his chest, tears running down his face from the cries that racked her body. He took a deep breath, reclaiming his chair and releasing the air from his lungs slowly.

* * *

"I think I have an idea on how to get her back here," Shane walked confidently into Kevin's suite crossing to the leather couch. "How's he doing?" he glanced towards the door to Jeff's bedroom. Kevin kept him close while they traveled to the next five house shows, sharing a master suite with him in each city.

"He's miserable, broken," Kevin sighed, dropping down on to the couch with a glance at the closed door. "He's been unfocused during his last few matches, going back and forth from going off script and accidentally hurting his opponents to missing his marks and fucking up in general."

"Yeah, it's beginning to cost me but it's not like I can send him home. Alex would be right down the street from him and I think she might kill him the next time she sees him," he raised his eyebrows before he turned back to her brother. "What? She almost broke his ribcage with that kick and I can't say I blame her."

"It was an act of self-preservation. He ripped her heart out and crushed it under his heel. Violence and anger are the only things that he left her with that is purely hers," Kevin sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "So, what's this plan of yours?"

"I was thinking since Wrestlemania is coming up and the Hall of Fame induction is the day before…" Shane said leadingly with a grin.

"I never wrestled for the WWE or WWF, Kerry did," Kevin shook his head, his hands waving him off. "My sister is not stupid, she won't fall for that shit," he narrowed his eyes, a frown marring his handsome face.

"You haven't wrestled for the WWE…yet," Shane pointed his index finger straight up like he had a revelation, "but you have a match scheduled for the Smackdown house show the night before the Hall of Fame induction."

"Shane, the WWE was my brother's gig, not mine. I'd feel like an ass getting inducted under false pretenses when Kerry didn't stay alive long enough to. I don't know about this," he lowered his head, feeling guilt swamp him.

"Kevin, you're a legend in the industry," Shane rested his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands before him and looked up into his blue eyes. "If anyone deserves being inducted, it is definitely you. Besides," he nudged his leg and lifted a brow when he had his attention, "I couldn't think of a better way to get your sister's ass flying back here than her hearing you have a match."

"She's pissed at me," Kevin shook his head, thinking it wouldn't work.

"She'll be way more pissed if she thinks you could get hurt. I guarantee she'll want to be here to kick your ass personally," Shane grinned ear-to-ear, happy with himself.

"They were wrong about you, Shane," Kevin sighed, turning accusatory eyes to the man. "You are way more devious than Vince," he grinned.

* * *

"You plan on getting up today?" Matt pulled the blanket off of her, chuckling when she grumbled. "Look here," he rolled her on to her back, grabbing her wrists when she went to swat at him. "You're gonna get that fine ass out of that bed, pretty yourself up, brush your fucking teeth, and get down to the gym. By the time we're done working out, Gi will have lunch ready and we can get some protein in you cuz you're wasting away in here. Got it?"

Matt tried to make light of the situation but he was worried, she hadn't left the bed in days except to get sick and refused all the meals that were brought to her. She had dropped a considerable amount of weight, her muscle tone more prominent since she had zero body fat to lose to begin with.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, scowling at him when he released her with a smirk.

"Dave, get her ass in the shower," Matt grinned at his friend when Alex grabbed the sheet, pulling it over her body. "Hose her down if you have to," he clutched his stomach, laughing uncontrollably when Dave scooped her up in his arms, carrying her, sheet and all, into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" she shouted before yelping when he tossed her over his broad shoulder to free up a hand to turn on the water in the stall. "Damn it, Dave!" she pounded on his back, struggling to get free.

"Alex, I might be larger than the average man but that still hurts," he set her down under the spray, pulling the sheet off of her and tossing it on the floor. "You look great wet," he laughed when she glowered at him through her sopping hair. "Now, are you gonna ditch the clothes or do I need to take them off of you myself?"

"You're a pig," she grumbled, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it at him. "A big, incredibly hot pig that is absolutely adorable but still a pig," she shoved the drenched shorts down her legs, leaving her bare and kicked them up into his chest with a wet splat. "You gonna stand there and watch?" she lifted a brow at his stunned expression, smiling after he snapped his gaping mouth closed and backed out of the bathroom.

"You smell wonderful, back to your usual gorgeous self," Matt said with a hint of humor while he lifted some weights. "I hear you gave the big guy a heart attack too?" he grinned at Dave, who focused on curls.

"He had it coming and he did order me to strip," she shrugged her shoulders, taping her knuckles. "I didn't know a man so damn big could move so fast," she smirked, moving over to the heavy bag and throwing some combos at it.

"I didn't expect you to strip nude with me standing there and will you quit talking about me like I'm not in the damn room?" he snapped, curling one weight in his right before repeating it with his left.

"Whatever you say, big man," Matt laughed under his breath, pressing the bar off of his chest. A few minutes into their workout, he and Dave turned their attention to Alex when the blows she unleashed on the heavy bag rocked it loudly on its chain. She alternated elbows, knees, kicks and punches with such intensity on her face and in the force of the blows that they sat; quietly watching the damage this slight woman was capable of inflicting. "Jeff got off easy," Matt whispered to Dave who just nodded his head, his mouth hanging open.

"Alex, you have a phone call," Anton peeked his head into the gym, holding up the cell.

"Take a message or hang up, I don't care which," she grunted, throwing a combo left/right punch.

"Okay," he lifted his brows, disappearing from the doorway. "Alex!" he ran in a few moments later, the phone still in hand. "I think you'll want to take this."

"I doubt it."

"Your brother is scheduled in a match on tonight's Smackdown."

"I'm sorry," she stilled the swinging bag, narrowing her eyes on her friend. "Say that again!"

Matt and Dave exchanged conspiratorial smiles while Anton relayed the information, seeing the anger grow by the word in Alex.

"Get the location! Have Gi fuel the jet! Get our bags and the dogs ready. We all leave in 20!" she shouted out his instructions, took in his nod before he hurried off to do her bidding and staggered back a few feet from the bag, holding her forehead in her hand. "Fuck!" she screamed, jumping up into a roundhouse kick that snapped the chain from the force, the bag crashing into some equipment on the way to the floor.

* * *

The silence in the limo was way worse than the plane. Matt and Dave kept watching Alex out of the corner of their eyes, seeing the angry tick in her jaw, clenched fists, and dark look in her gaze, which they avoided like the plague if she glanced their way.

The instant the car pulled into the underground parking lot for the crew, Alex opened the door and hopped out before Anton had a chance to stop. "Keep the dogs here," Matt called out to him when he scooted across the seat to exit through her open door. "We'll call you and tell you what's up," he shouted, running after Alex with Dave on his heels.

"Where is my brother?"

Michael Hayes jumped in his seat when he heard the low growl behind him. "Alexandra…" he drifted off, not knowing what to say to this girl that he knew as a child. He had wrestled her brothers many times over the years, the cause of many of their injuries and found he could never face her after Kerry died. He avoided her, making himself scarce when she joined Jeff and Matt on the tour and here she was, in his face when he was forced to participate in this conspiracy.

"Where is my brother, Michael?" she grabbed the front of his shirt in both fists, pulling him towards her, glaring into his eyes.

"In the ring," he pointed towards the monitor, falling back in his seat when she released him.

"You have him against Randy in a no DQ?" her eyes went from the screen to the line up on his paperwork. "He's a dead man," she growled when Kevin took a hard bump, writhing on the mat from the chair shot to the back. A second later, she bolted from the monitor area, running through the curtain.

Shane appeared from a side corridor, standing between Matt and Dave with a smile on his face. "I suggest you go tell your brother to practice kissing some major ass," he nudged Matt.

"And I suggest you get ready to send the med techs out for Randy in a few minutes," Matt smirked, nudging Shane before he took off towards his brother's dressing room.

* * *

When Matt walked into Jeff's dressing room, he had to stifle a gasp when he saw how worn his brother appeared. He looked utterly drained, exhausted beyond his years. Dark circles under his wide eyes as he watched the monitor on his wall, in shock when he saw the love of his life run down the ramp.

"Matty, what…" he shook his head, too stunned for words while his eyes remained riveted to the screen.

"We just got in," Matt gave him a thin smile, sitting down beside him on the couch. "She's really fucking pissed that Kevin is in there," his eyes widened when she slid under the ropes, quickly getting to her feet, her right boot coming up to catch the chair on the downward arc towards her brother. The kick forced his arms up, the chair over his head before she jumped, kicking both feet high into his chest. "Damn, she's good," Matt mumbled, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Alex glanced down into her brother's blue eyes, held her hand out and pulled him to his feet. They didn't release their grip on each other's hands; her black eyes held his blue, years of separation anxiety and loneliness passed between them and vanished an instant later when they turned their heads towards Randy.

He was just picking himself up off the mat, feeling the burn in his chest. When he stood, he glanced up just in time to see Kevin grip his sister's right hand and forearm, turn in a fast circle, her body horizontal with the mat and left boot connecting with his jaw, putting him down again.

"I never had a chance to wrestle with you," she smirked, her eyes still saddened. "It was fun," she nodded her head before they both jump kicked Randy, Alex striking his chest and Kevin's bare feet connecting with his head.

Kevin covered Randy, pulling one of his legs up while the ref counted three. When he got to his feet, he turned to his sister but she was already on her way up the ramp. The ref raised his hand in victory but Kevin pulled free, jumping out of the ring and rushing after his sibling.

"Alexandra," he reached out for her shoulder when he caught up to her backstage and instantly felt his back impact the wall. "Calm down, baby girl," he raised his hands in surrender, seeing the fury in her gaze.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she bellowed at him, not noticing the growing crowd. "What were you thinking? You're too old for this shit!"

"Hey! Wait a damn minute," he definitely took offense to that, he was still in excellent shape for his age. "I'm younger than Ric!"

"He's way too old for this shit too but to damn stubborn to walk away! And I swear if that hand tries to touch me again, you'll be pulling back a fucking stub," she snapped at him, withdrawing from him when he tried to reach her again. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" she narrowed her eyes on him, curiosity driving her to ask.

"I just came to see my little sister in her new career beside her new boyfriend," he smiled softly, trying to lull her to him with his soft voice and kind eyes.

"I don't have a career," she slapped away his outstretched hand before turning away from him, stopping dead in her tracks when she found Jeff standing there, his desolate eyes running over her face. "And I don't have a boyfriend," her voice skipped, anger fleeing to be replaced by agony when the love of her life, the same man who tore her beating heart from her chest stood there with his heart on his sleeve. "Don't make me come back here to kick your ass again, Kevin," she lowered her eyes, speaking to her brother over her shoulder.

"One more time and then you can run again, Lex," Kevin stood behind her, taking her upper arms in his hands. "I'm being inducted into the Hall of Fame tomorrow and it'd mean a lot to me if you were there," he whispered in her ear before the breath rushed from his lungs when she elbowed him in the gut.

"I'll be there," she slid her gaze to him, a frown on her face before she sidestepped Jeff and wandered down the hall. "Dave," she said shakily, accepting his comforting arm across her shoulders and let him guide her away.

"Well that went well," Shane clasped his hands behind his back, bouncing on his toes with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

Dave stepped out of the limo, dressed in a tailor made Armani suit looking over the crowd outside the hall with a smile and a wave before he held his hand out. A toned and tanned arm reached out, taking his hand, and Alex stepped out, her long tresses piled on top of her head, a few curls framing her face. She lined her eyes in blue, her long lashes fanning perfectly with a touch of blush on her cheeks. Her outfit was captivating.

She wore a strapless black gown, diamonds and sapphires encrusting the material that covered her breasts. There was a diamond-shaped opening in the material over her abdomen, her tanned flesh exposed along with the heart-shaped sapphire that dangled from diamond teardrops that pierced her navel. The gown was full length with a slit between her legs and ended above her high heels.

She was a vision draped on Dave's arm as he escorted her inside. "My God, you look absolutely beautiful," Shawn ran his appreciative gaze down her form, a sly smile on his face when he glanced up into her eyes. "To think this is the same kid that I ran around with years ago," he leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

"You aren't that much older than me, shithead," she said close to his ear when he was pulling back.

"And she's back," he laughed with a shake of the head. "Dave, keep her close tonight. She's gonna draw a lot of attention looking like that," he patted Dave's shoulder. "You guys are placed at a table with Kevin, me, Shane, Paul and Stephanie so when you're ready, we're down in front," he kissed Alex's hand before he wandered off in search of his wife.

"You ready for this, darlin?" Dave smiled down at her, a light shining in his eyes.

"Not even remotely ready," she shook her head, letting him lead her further into the crowd.

"Whoa, pretty lady, you look amazing," Shane stood up, kissing Alex on the cheek. "I'm glad you came. It means the world to your brother," he gently squeezed her hand.

"I try not to let him down, Shane, it just works out that way sometimes," she said awkwardly, lowering her eyes for a second until she felt another kiss on her cheek. "Hey, handsome," she smiled shyly.

"You look beautiful, princess," Paul ran his palm over her bare shoulder, a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning her attention to his wife. "Steph, you look amazing," she pulled her into a quick hug. "How are the kids?" Alex asked, smiling up at Dave when he pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit before he took his place beside her.

"They are a handful but wonderful," Stephanie beamed, retaking her seat. "It has been a long time. I'm so glad to see you again."

The men faded away from their notice when the women began to catch up. Shawn, Paul, and Shane exchanged smiles when the three women at the table talked children, husbands, and other little things. Only Dave noticed the slight tension in his companion from the topic of conversation.

"Hey, baby girl," Kevin gripped her shoulder, kissing her cheek before he got a clear look at her when she stood. "Oh my God," he gasped, wide eyed. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, love in his eyes while he ran his hands down her arms to hold her hands. "If Kerry wasn't so wrapped up with his problems, he would've seen this beauty before him and never would have left you. I hope you know that," he talked softly in her ear, tears in both their eyes when their gazes met.

Alex nodded her head in small jerking motions, her eyes falling closed when her brother enfolded her in his arms.

* * *

It was a night when this group of hard working people, friends and family all, had the chance to just let go and enjoy themselves. They went through the other inductees and when it came to be Kevin's turn, Shane had arranged for Alex to do the presentation.

He had suggested it earlier during one course of their meal, telling her how much it would mean to her brother. She quietly argued several times when he kept on, telling him it was too soon, too awkward but he was relentless. "Tell me the truth," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. "This just makes for better ratings," she shook her head when he smirked, excusing herself from the table to go to the stage.

"Damn, she looks fucking hot," Shannon elbowed Shane, pointing at Alex behind the podium before the grin faded from his face when Matt shot him a cold look.

"She's beautiful," Jeff mumbled in a daze, watching Alex hesitantly make her way through a speech.

"I grew up in this business, 3 older brothers and two younger ones following my adoptive father's path. It was eventful, fun, depressing, hard, exciting, lonely, heartbreaking and so many other words describe it that no one would ever understand except for the people in this room. The industry has changed over the years since I was actively involved in it but all of those words still apply. The men and women that climb into that ring put everything on the line for the sake of entertainment, other's entertainment but it is the path we all chose. I see a lot of faces in this crowd that are new to me, to other's that have been here for a while as well but know that despite the loneliness you feel on the road, you're a part of a family. And family is the reason I'm up here, that and Shane's incessant whining," she smiled down at him, a laugh coming from the crowd. "I lost everyone I loved to this business, except one," her gaze flitted briefly over Jeff before she lowered her eyes to the podium. "If anyone on this planet deserves to be in the Hall of Fame, it's my brother, Kevin, for the years he devoted to a sport he loved and yes, it was a sport when he was active, but more importantly in honor of our brothers, all of our brothers that are no longer with us," she turned her tear-filled eyes to her brother when he appeared by her side, falling into his embrace and holding on for dear life to the applause of the crowd.

"I am so glad you gave that speech so I don't have to," he half-laughed, half-cried in the crook of her neck.

"Tough cuz you have to," she kissed him gently on his lips before she backed away, Dave meeting her at the stairs to escort her back to the table.

"I'm not as good at speeches as my sister and I had time to prepare, she had it sprung on her about an hour ago," Kevin shook his head at Shane, smiling at Alex. "I was against this completely when Shane proposed the idea; my brother wrestled for this company not me. I didn't think it was right until about 5 seconds ago, until I heard my little sister's speech, her feelings," he held her gaze steadily. "I lived for this business just like my father and brothers, took the bumps, the injuries but I was lucky enough to have my family with me unlike most of you. I lost all of them over a span of a few years except for my mother and my sister but it never really hit me until now that I've had all of you too until someone I love more than anything in this world brought it to my attention. I thank each and every one of you for being a part of my family and for this amazing opportunity," he lifted a hand to the applause of the crowd, waiting for them to quiet down. "And I want to thank my baby sister," he stared down at her, misty eyed, "for miraculously appearing in my life when I was a kid and keeping me on my toes every day since. Thank you," he waved a hand, moving quickly to the stairs and catching Alex in his arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

* * *

The evening continued after the cameras stopped rolling, this time was just for them. Music streamed through the surrounding speakers, the rest of the meal was served, and drinks continued to flow. People talked, mingled, and couples danced throughout the evening.

"You gonna work up the nerve to do this thing anytime soon?" Matt nudged his brother's elbow, watching Dave take Alex for another spin across the dance floor. "You don't have much time, Jeffro. She wants to go home as soon as this is over."

"I'm working on it," Jeff said miserably, his elbows on the table, cradling his face between his palms. "Are they still just friends? He sure does stick to her side like they're fucking attached," he sighed, feeling his heart splinter in his chest when she smiled up at the big man.

"Jeffrey, focus," Matt snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "She is not with Dave. She was still crying over you yesterday morning, making herself sick with misery, there is no way anyone is in her heart and mind other than you. Now get your shit together before you miss your chance with her."

"And you better hurry up because she told Dave she's getting tired," Kevin slipped into the chair beside Jeff's. "Damn," he slammed a hand down on the table when the song ended and Alex led Dave off the floor. "Matt, go ask her for a dance and make it good before she bails," he shooed Matt off and turned to his sister's lover. "Do you love my sister?"

"More than anything," Jeff sighed when he met Kevin's gaze.

"Then cowboy up, brother, because you're gonna lose her," he snapped at him before turning to watch Matt lead her around the dance floor.

Jeff left the table a moment later.

* * *

"I think I've had enough, guys," Alex sighed, holding on to Dave's arm while she rubbed her sore feet. Between Dave, Matt, Shannon, Shane and her brother, she'd been on the dance floor longer than she anticipated and her feet were killing her. "I've got a long flight ahead of me and just want to hit a bed," she smiled up at Dave when he passed her heels back to her.

"Oh come on, Lex," Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his side. "We don't get a night to cut loose like this very often and I don't want to go home yet," he mock pouted.

"I wasn't anticipating you coming, Matty," she looked up at him, her brows raised. "I know Dave plans on taking some time off and coming with me but I expected you to stay since you were on leave when we met."

"If you leave, I'm going with you for a bit unless you decide to stay with the tour," he said leadingly. A song started up through the speakers that caught Matt's attention, he moved to stand behind Alex, his arms around her waist and clasping his hands over her abdomen. "One more song," he whispered in her ear.

She tensed up against his body, seeing Jeff walk through the parting crowd with a microphone in his hand. Every muscle in her body flexed, coiled to bolt from the hall but Matt held her firm, not letting her go. 

**Oh I had a lot to say**  
**Was thinking on my time away**  
**I missed you and things weren't the same**  
**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**  
**And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**  
**And I know I can't take it back**  
**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**  
**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**  
**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

He had been practicing his range while he was away from her; the emotions that ran rampant through him carried his voice through the room. Everyone was silent, watching the high-risk taker's attempt to win back the invulnerable woman that he loved and let go.

Jeff stopped a few feet in front of her; she wouldn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the floor while held tightly by Matt. Kevin came to stand beside Jeff, staring at his stubborn sister but seeing her resolve crack when the tears built in her eyes and fell over her lower lashes.

**This time I think I'm to blame**  
**It's harder to get through the days**  
**We get older and blame turns to shame**  
**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**  
**And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**  
**And I know I can't take it back**  
**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**  
**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**  
**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

Jeff touched her shoulder during the last verse, feeling her flinch but refused to be swayed. He cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to his so that she could see the answering tears in his as well as the love he felt for her.

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**  
**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**  
**It's never too late to make it right**  
**Oh yeah sorry**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**  
**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**  
**And I know I can't take it back**  
**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**  
**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**  
**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **  
**I'm sorry baby.**  
**I'm sorry baby, yeah.**  
**I'm sorry.**

Jeff dropped the microphone to the floor, pulling Alex into his arms when she broke down. His fingers slipped into her hair, resting his forehead against hers when he kissed her trembling lips. "I love you, I've always loved you and never stopped," he whispered against her lips, staring into her sad eyes. "I'd give anything to take that pain out of your eyes, the pain I put there but all I can do is beg you to forgive me, please, I can't live a minute more without you."

"For the record, baby girl, it was a misunderstanding," Kevin interjected from behind Jeff. "And it had something to do with me showing up that night but I didn't force him to do that," he raised his hands in his defense when her eyes flashed in anger.

"No, he didn't," Jeff added. "I thought he was coming to break us up and I got scared, I didn't want to come between you two and I did the only thing I could think of to not make the rift between you any bigger. I'm sorry, baby, please forgive me."

"Jeff, shut up," her eyes burned into his before she visibly relaxed, her hands settling on his chest. "I love you too, I'll kill you if you ever do something like this again but…you're the only man I've ever loved like this. I don't want to live a minute without you."

Any other words she might have said were cut off when he took her mouth in a possessive and searing kiss. Their closest friends that stood nearby applauded their reunion, happy that the two loneliest people in their world found love with each other.

"So, how long before you two make uncles out of Matt and me?" Kevin asked, draping his arms over their shoulders. "Of course, I expect you to become my brother-in-law first," Kevin arched his brow, doing his best protective brother impression for Jeff.

"Of course, man," Jeff said awkwardly, not used to having to deal with Kevin in this capacity.

"Too late," Dave smirked at Jeff and Kevin's startled expressions before he shrugged at Alex's furrowed brows.

"You two were going at it like rabbits, Jeffrey," Matt kissed his future sister-in-law on the cheek.

"No," she shook her head, shock and confusion at war on her face. "I couldn't, I mean, how could this happen? I know how it could happen but…" she drifted off, placing a hand on her still flat abdomen. "How do you two know this?" she glanced between Matt and Dave.

"You've been going through morning sickness for a week now, darlin," Dave smiled, placing one large but gentle hand on the back of her neck. "I knew it right off but it took a few days for Matt to be convinced. He's just as pigheaded as his brother, you know, so it takes longer for them to grasp shit," he laughed when Matt punched him in the arm.

"Think of it this way, Lex," Matt elbowed Dave aside and wrapped an arm around her waist. "The one positive thing about your CIPA condition, it'll make this the world's easiest pregnancy and the delivery will be a breeze."

"I'll kill them for this later and we can talk about it first, I know all of this is way too fast and…" she rambled out quickly when Jeff kept staring at her firm abdomen before he startled her into silence when he dropped to his knees, kissing the flesh that housed his child. "Jeff?" she said hesitantly when he nuzzled his cheek against her belly.

"No more getting into the ring or fights that end up with you hitting the mat, ground, or whatever," he mumbled against her flesh before he stood, staring in her eyes. "Yes, I am dictating to you and I expect you to listen for the safety of our baby, got it?"

"Yes, love," she said softly, blushing from his blatant perusal of her form. "I love you, Jeffrey," she whispered when he pulled her into his chest, holding her tight.

"I love you too, Lex," he spoke against her lips before his tongue delved into her mouth.

"Looks like we got a wedding to prepare for," Shane grinned, staring at the couple before it faded when he saw the frowns on Kevin and Matt's faces. "I guess that look means we can't televise it," he mumbled and made an 'ow' face when his sister smacked the back of his head.

"Not a chance," Kevin and Matt said in unison.


End file.
